Handkerchief
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATED-END] Thank you, for your handkerchief. Keempat sahabat yang bersama atas cinta. Cinta rumit antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berujung sederhana. Untuk apa memperumit cinta, jika pada akhirnya benda sederhana itulah yang menyatukan mereka? #BaekYeol #HunHan. A/N : Warning, GS! FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka
1. Chapter 1

_**(Chaptered) 'Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love. FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka ^^**

**Disini, semua ukenya lebih muda dari semua seme! Jadi, misalnya kek Baekhyun n' Luhan itu lebih muda dari Sehun n' Chanyeol yang merupakan sunbae mereka. Mian kalo sedikit (banyak) membingungkan. Hehehe ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Chapter 1 ^^

Seorang _yeoja_ berkulit putih tengah duduk di kursi tengah sebuah bus. _Yeoja_ itu menatap jendela berembun bus itu –yang disebabkan oleh rintik hujan yang baru saja berhenti. Setetes bulir mengalir dari _onyx_-nya sebagai pelampias kesedihannya.

"_Mianhae_, _oppa_"gumamnya sendu.

Ia meremas ujung rok sekolahnya, tak peduli bahwa itu menjadi kusut karenanya. Ia melampiaskan seluruh emosinya pada apa yang ia lihat. Bahkan sebuah kaleng _cola_ tidak berdosa pun tak luput dari pelampiasannya, yang kini tak berbentuk.

"_Perhentian berikutnya adalah Halte Incheon-Seoul_"

Gema suara sang kondektur tidak dihiraukannya. Dia terus saja terisak, tak peduli tatapan aneh sekaligus iba beberapa pasang mata.

DUK

Seseorang terduduk di sebelahnya, namun tak membuatnya menghiraukannya. Seorang _namja_. _Namja_ itu menatap _yeoja_ itu iba, lantas merogoh kantung depan tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kain biru safir, lantas menyodorkannya pelan-pelan. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari benda itu, lantas menoleh.

"Kau tampak sangat butuh"ucap _namja_ itu, seakan mengerti tatapan bingung _yeoja_ itu.

"_Kamsahamnida_"balas _yeoja_ itu, lantas meraih benda biru itu.

Sang _yeoja_ mengusap kristal beningnya dengan lembut. Dia masih terisak, namun hatinya sudah sedikit tenang –apalagi saat benda lembut nan indah itu menyentuh kulit _sensitive_-nya.

"Ini. Sekali lagi– _kamsahamnida_–"ucap _yeoja_ itu terputus.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"potong _namja_ itu, lantas memamerkan _prankster smile_-nya.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_, Chanyeol_-ssi_"lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan benda bernama saputangan itu.

"_Nuguya_, _agashi_?"tanya Chanyeol santun.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_"jawabnya santun.

"Ah, _bangapseumnida_, Baekhyun_-ssi_"ucap Chanyeol, lantas kembali tersenyum.

Baekhyun terpaku dengan senyuman itu, lantas membalas dengan senyuman khas dirinya. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang terpaku. Senyum Baekhyun begitu mengagumkan, begitu menyilaukan untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. _Cutie smile_.

"_Perhentian berikutnya adalah Halte Seoul-Gangnam_"ucap sang kondektur dengan toa-nya.

"Ah, aku harus turun. _Kamsahamnida_, Chanyeol_-ssi_"ucap Baekhyun, lantas sedikit membungkuk, dan segera bersiap untuk turun.

CKLIK

Pintu bus terbuka otomatis. Baekhyun pun turun, lantas tersenyum kecil. Dia pun berjalan dengan anggun di trotoar.

TAP TAP TAP

"BAEKHYUN_-SSI_!"

Baekhyun menengok saat merasa dipanggil. Tatapannya membulat. Seorang Chanyeol tengah berlari mengejarnya yang memang sudah cukup jauh dari halte bus.

"Chan-Chanyeol_-ssi_?"kaget Baekhyun, lantas disenyumi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Tadi– barang ini ada di bangkumu. Mungkin– ini milikmu"ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan sebuah gantungan kunci beruang.

Baekhyun terdiam. Itu adalah gantungan kunci pemberian mantan _namjachingu_-nya. Baekhyun meraihnya dengan tangan gemetar, lantas segera mengepal tangannya erat.

"_Nan gwaechana_, Baekhyun_-ssi_?"tanya Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun.

"_Nae gwaechana_. _Kamsahamnida_"balas Baekhyun gugup, lantas segera berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun. Tampak sekali bahwa Baekhyun langsung membuang gantungan kunci itu. Chanyeol mendekati gantungan kunci itu, lantas memungutnya dan memerhatikannya.

'OSH'

"OSH? _Ige mwoya_?"gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengepal tangannya, lantas segera kembali ke halte –untuk menaiki bus selanjutnya. Gantungan kunci itu terus ia kepal, sampai-sampai besinya bengkok karena kekuatan kepal Chanyeol yang melebihi batas normal.

-XOXO-

Esok harinya, Baekhyun kembali memulai aktifitasnya. Ia tengah melangkah ke sekolah, ketika –di kejauhan– dia melihat sosok _namja_ dambaan hatinya. _Namja_ yang berhasil membuatnya menangis hari lalu. _Namja_ yang menjadi sumber tangisnya yang lalu, membuatnya sedih untuk meliriknya barang sedetik.

DEG

_Namja_ itu melihatnya. Baekhyun lantas membuang muka, memutus _eye-contact_-nya dengan _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu menatapnya dalam diam. Baekhyun menahan sakitnya.

TAP

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun menoleh, lantas tercekat. Seorang Chanyeol tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Annyeong_, Baekhyun-_ssi_!"sapanya.

"A-_annyeong_, Chanyeol_-ssi_. Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Aku kan sekolah di sini! Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini _sunbae_-mu!"jawab Chanyeol, masih dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Ah, _sunbaenim_"gumam Baekhyun yang mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku! Panggil saja Chanyeol _oppa_"ucap Chanyeol.

"O-_oppa_?"kaget Baekhyun, namun diangguki Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_"lanjut Baekhyun, membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin merekah.

"_Arraseo_, Baekhyunnie! Aku duluan, _nde_!?"pekik Chanyeol, lantas segera berlari ke dalam gerbang.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempat, lantas segera tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol adalah suatu pertanda. Entah pertanda baik –atau malah sebaliknya.

-XOXO-

Di kelas, Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya –bangku di pojok. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan, lantas segera menggoreskan tinta padanya. Ia pun segera menyalin tugas-tugas yang belum dia kerjakan di situ.

BRAK!

Seseorang menggebrak mejanya. Baekhyun menoleh. Tampak seorang _yeoja_ seumurannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. _Yeoja_ itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lantas mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"A-aku sudah memutuskan Sehun _oppa_. Kau– tak perlu sungkan untuk mendekatinya"jelas Baekhyun, yang tahu maksud kedatangan _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku tak mau mendekati Sehun _oppa_!"tegas _yeoja_ itu, membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Mak-maksudmu?"tanya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Aku mau mendekati Chanyeol _oppa_! Dia jauh lebih keren dan lebih tampan daripada Sehun _oppa_! Lagi pula, Chanyeol _oppa_ juga masih _single_!"tegasnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit.

"Jadi–"gumam Baekhyun terputus.

"Kau jangan dekati Chanyeol _oppa_! Dia adalah milik-KU!"tegas _yeoja_ itu, dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Lalu– untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini, Krystal? Seandainya kau tidak mengincar Sehun _oppa_, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memutuskannya?"tuntut Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan.

"Ouh, mau mengadiliku? Kau tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau itu memang pantas untuk menderita!"ejek _yeoja_ bernama Krystal Jung itu dengan nada yang menusuk tajam.

"Kau jahat, Krys"lirih Baekhyun.

PLAK!

"Aku memang jahat, Baek. Karena-MU! Kau yang membuatku menjadi jahat, Baek! Kau tak pantas untuk sekolah di sini lagi! Kau ini _yeoja_ bau kencur yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan _namja-namja_ tenar itu! Kau itu memang tidak boleh bersama Sehun _oppa_ ataupun Chanyeol _oppa_!"tegas Krystal setelah menampar pipi Baekhyun keras.

Baekhyun terdiam di bangkunya. Teman-teman kelasnya menatapnya iba, tapi apa daya. Krystal adalah anak berpengaruh di sekolah, jadi mereka hanya bisa diam memerhatikan. Krystal berdecih, lantas segera meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Hiks hiks"isakan itu akhirnya terdengar –lagi.

"Baek, _nan gwaechana_? Pasti sakit, ya?"ucap seorang _yeoja_ teman setia Baekhyun yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Hiks– _appo_, Lu. _Appoyo_"jawab Baekhyun seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

Sang teman yang bernama Xi Luhan itu pun segera meniupi pipi Baekhyun yang memerah, lantas mendekapnya erat. Luhan memang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menghibur Baekhyun. Dialah orang pertama yang selalu Baekhyun jadikan sandaran. Namun kemarin, tampaknya Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Kau harusnya cerita padaku, Baek"ucap Luhan, dengan nada menuntut.

"_Mianhae_, Lu. A-aku belum mampu bicara terbuka"jawab Baekhyun, masih dengan air mata.

Kejadiaan naas itu pun disaksikan oleh setidaknya 20 pasang mata penghuni kelas.

-XOXO-

Saat istirahat, Baekhyun terus menerus menutup diri, bahkan kepada teman setianya. Kini, dia berada di tempat favoritnya. Atap sekolah.

WUSH

Angin berembus, menerbangkan helaian surai hitam legam Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi. Tentunya masih dengan deraian sakit hatinya.

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu atap. Baekhyun menoleh, lantas terkaget-kaget. Bagaimana tidak! Seorang Chanyeol tengah berdiri di sana, dengan ekspresi yang juga kaget.

"Kenapa _oppa_ kemari?"tanya Baekhyun spontan.

"Aku selalu kemari kalau aku tengah bimbang. Lalu kau?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku juga begitu"jawab Baekhyun sendu.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, lantas memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Wajah polos nan damai yang tengah sendu.

"Apa yang membuatmu bimbang?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku belum mau menceritakannya"jawab Baekhyun, lantas menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Kalau _oppa_?"tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku? Ada masalah dengan salah satu sahabatku. Masalah konyol. Kau tak perlu tahu"jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum getir.

"Pasti menyakitkan kalau itu menyangkut sahabat"gumam Baekhyun.

"Terkadang aku tidak membutuhkan sahabat, seperti sekarang. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa sahabat itu lebih dari segalanya. Kalau kau sedang tertimpa masalah, orang pertama yang akan kau beritahu pasti adalah seorang sahabat"balas Chanyeol, lantas mendesah berat.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lantas segera mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir angkuh. Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun, lantas terkekeh pelan.

"Setiap kali aku menemuimu, kau pasti tengah dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Ini"ucap Chanyeol, lantas menyodorkan saputangan biru safirnya.

"_Kamsahamnida_"balas Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya pelan. Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun, lantas menghela nafas panjang. Baekhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya, lantas menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bercerita, tapi janji kau takkan membocorkannya"gumam Chanyeol, lantas menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Baekhyun menatap kelingking itu, lantas menautkan jarinya sendiri pada jari itu. Mereka pun saling tersenyum.

"Sahabatku bilang aku tak boleh merebut mantan _yeojachingu_-nya. _Yeoja_ itu sudah sangat ia cintai sejak lama. Bahkan dia sudah mengincarnya sejak masih SMP. _Yeoja_ itu juga sekolah di sini. Tapi, aku sadar, bahwa ketika aku bertemu dengan _yeoja_ itu, terasa ada getaran-getaran aneh di dadaku. Aku belum pernah mencintai _yeoja _sebelumnya. Mungkinkah– aku mencintainya?"jelas Chanyeol seraya mencengkram dadanya.

"Berarti dia adalah _first love oppa_. Bersyukurlah bahwa Tuhan masih membuka hati _oppa_ untuk _yeoja_ lain"jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kau? Kau cerita saja. Kan kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga rahasia, _eoh_!?"gugat Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_. Tadi, ada seorang _yeoja_ datang ke kelasku. _Yeoja_ itu adalah sahabatku, yang juga sekolah di sini! Dia marah-marah padaku. Aku sudah memutuskan secara sepihak _namjachingu_-ku, yang memang incarannya sejak dulu. Namun tadi, dia membuat sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku sakit hati. Aku sudah terlalu sering mengalah padanya, namun dia tetap menyakitiku, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Aku rasa aku tak kuat. Dan yang paling membuatku sakit adalah– aku mencintai _namja _incarannya itu pada _first sight_"jelas Baekhyun, dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Itu adalah ujian. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dalam menghadapinya"hibur Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _oppa_"balas Baekhyun, lantas tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol –yang gemas– pun mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya imut.

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang nyaring, menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari itu. Baekhyun tengah merapikan barang-barangnya ketika Luhan menghampirinya.

"Baek, kau mau pulang bersamaku? _Mianhae_ kemarin aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku– ada janji dengan sepupu jauhku"ajak Luhan.

"_Arraseo_. _Kajja_"ucap Baekhyun, lantas menyanggupi permintaan Luhan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Sesekali terdengar canda tawa di antaranya.

"Baek, kemarin kulihat Sehun _sunbae_-mu menangis di jalan. Setelah mengantar sepupu jauhku ke halte bus, tiba-tiba aku melihat Sehun _sunbae_. Aku pun berjalan beriringan dengannya, tapi dia tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Apa– kau tahu sesuatu?"tanya Luhan penuh waspada.

"Aku memutus Sehun _oppa_"jawab Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kembali muram.

"_Wae_? Apa karena Krystal!?"ucap Luhan dengan nada menuntut.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur masalah ini, Lu. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Krystal tidak perlu kau ributkan"jelas Baekhyun.

"_Andwae_, Baek! Kau adalah temanku! Sahabatku! Kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti!"tegas Luhan.

"Tapi–"ucap Baekhyun terputus.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"tegas Luhan yang memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Terkadang Luhan memang sangatlah baik. Tapi, tak jarang ia juga menjelma menjadi _yeoja_ keras kepala.

-XOXO-

"Yeol, aku mau bicara"ucap seorang _namja_ pada Chanyeol di kelas yang kosong.

"_Nan gwaechana_, Hun? Apa ada masalah?"tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan dekati Baekhyun!"tegas namja bernama Sehun itu seraya mendorong bahu Chanyeol kasar –membuat Chanyeol terdorong beberapa langkah.

"_Mianhae_, Hun. Aku takkan berhenti hingga aku meraihnya"tolak Chanyeol lembut.

"Jangan konyol! Baekhyun masih mencintaiku! Aku tahu dari sorot matanya yang merindukanku!"ejek Sehun dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan adalah– aku bisa bertanding secara sehat dalam memperebutkan Baekhyun. Aku takkan menyerah di tengah jalan, Hun. Hanya karena kau sahabatku bukan berarti kau itu bukan _rival_-ku"jelas Chanyeol yang masih bersikap tenang.

"Cih! Kenapa kau tak nikmati saja hubunganmu dengan Luna!? Kenapa kau malah memutuskannya!? Kau memutus Luna karena mengincar Baekhyun, kan!?"kesal Sehun.

"Aku memutus Luna, karena dia sudah menduakanku. Dia bermain di belakangku dengan Jimin, anak klub judo. Kau tidak tahu soal itu?"jawab Chanyeol, lantas bertanya balik.

"Pendusta! Kau bahkan tampak sangat menikmati _moment_ ketika mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di depan mataku sendiri! Kau bajingan, Yeol! Persetan denganmu!"ejek Sehun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya –meredam amarah.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu, Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau sampai merebut Baekhyun dariku, maka persahabatan kita berakhir!"tegas Sehun final, lantas beranjak kasar ke luar kelas.

Chanyeol terdiam di kelas, dengan segala pikiran berkecamuknya. Setetes kristal bening mengalir lembut di pipi _chubby_-nya. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tumpahan bulir-bulir itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada jendela kelas. Menatap pergerakan pohon yang lemah, selemah dirinya.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan, ketika seorang Sehun mendekati keduanya. Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh. Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Ikut aku!"tegas Sehun, lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar.

"Lepaskan, _sunbae_! _Appo_!"tegas Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan banyak omong!"tegas Sehun di depan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, lantas pasrah. Luhan menatap pergerakan keduanya, lantas menunduk lesu. Jujur –dalam hati kecilnya– dia ingin sekali melepas genggaman Sehun tadi. Tapi, apa daya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun.

Ya, Luhan menyukai Sehun...

TBC or END, yak?

Hello, hello! #ala shinee  
Zahra baru aja comeback setelah vakum bertahun-tahun! #kayak gue artis aja  
Awalnya pengen bikin fanfic angst, eh jadinya fanfic jadi-jadian kayak begini. Jelekkah? Burukkah? Hancurkah?  
Laik [like] dan komen [comment] sangat-ngat-ngaaaaattt dibutuhkan.  
Oh, ya! By the way, ini fanfic BAEKYEOL genderswitch pertama aku, jadi mohon bantuannya #bungkuk 180 derajat

Insya Allah, chap selanjutnya aku update kilat, deh #kalo sempet n' ada wifi

-XOXO-

**Warning untuk sekian kalinya, ini GS! Genderswitch! Semua uke adalah yeoja! Mian kalo gk dapet feelnya, soalnya ini FF GS pertama aku~**

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal dipublish lusa, karena besok aku punya rencana lain ^^d**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Chaptered) 'Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love. FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan, ketika seorang Sehun mendekati keduanya. Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh. Mata Baekhyun membulat._

"_Ikut aku!"tegas Sehun, lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar._

"_Lepaskan, sunbae! Appo!"tegas Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Jangan banyak omong!"tegas Sehun di depan mata Baekhyun._

_ Baekhyun terdiam, lantas pasrah. Luhan menatap pergerakan keduanya, lantas menunduk lesu. Jujur –dalam hati kecilnya– dia ingin sekali melepas genggaman Sehun tadi. Tapi, apa daya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun._

_ Ya, Luhan menyukai Sehun..._

_._

_-Handkerchief-_

_._

_._

Chapter 2 ^^

BRAK!

Sehun membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding belakang sekolah, lantas mengapitnya dengan tubuhnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia tempatkan di sebelah kepala Baekhyun, menempel ke dinding.

"_Wae_, _sunbae_!? Aku sudah tak mengharapkanmu lagi!"tegas Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu betul siapa kau! Kau tak mungkin memutuskanku secara sepihak seperti ini! Aku muak, Baek! Aku muak!"pekik Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi itu keputusanku, _sunbae_! _Sunbaenim_ bukan lagi siapa-siapaku! _Sunbaenim_ bisa dengan bebasnya bermain dengan _yeoja_ lain! Apa hakmu mengaturku!?"tegas Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek! Kau adalah _yeojachingu_-ku, dan selamanya akan begitu!"tegas Sehun seenaknya.

PLAK!

Tanpa sadar, tangan mulus Baekhyun menampar pipi Sehun. Sehun mengelus pipinya, lantas menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Kurang ajar kau!"pekik Sehun seraya mengepal tangannya dan–

HUP!

Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya, ketika tidak merasakan tinjuan Sehun. Baekhyun pun membuka matanya, lantas kaget bukan kepalang. Seorang Chanyeol tengah menahan pukulan Sehun, dengan wajah tenang.

"Lepaskan!"tegas Sehun.

SRET

Chanyeol melepas tangan Sehun, lantas menghalangi tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuh kekarnya. Sehun tertawa meremehkan padanya.

"Apa hakmu mencampuri urusanku dengan Baekhyun!?"tegas Sehun.

"Apa hakmu mencampakkan Baekhyun seperti ini?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

Sehun terdiam dengan amarah membara. Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun datar.

"Hah!"amarah Sehun seraya mempersiapkan kepalan kedua dan–

HUP!

BUGH!

Chanyeol menahan serangan Sehun, lantas membanting tubuh Sehun kasar. Chanyeol memang seorang _karateka_ sabuk hitam, sehingga dia dengan mudah menangkis serangan Sehun.

"Sudah cukup, Hun. Baekhyun tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Dan satu hal. Dia tidak ingin menemuimu"jelas Chanyeol, masih dengan raut wajah tenang.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun. Tampak sungai deras tengah membanjiri pipi mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lantas tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya dengan erat –ketakutan.

"_Kajja_. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucap Chanyeol, lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring di tanah dengan penuh iba. Tapi, apa daya. Sehun seperti itu karena mau menyakitinya. Terima kasih mungkin adalah kalimat yang pantas untuk diucapkan kepada Chanyeol.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _oppa_"ucap Baekhyun lirih –hampir seperti berbisik.

"_Cheonmaneyo_"jawab Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mampu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terlalu lirih untuk disebut sebagai 'ucapan'? Entahlah.

-XOXO-

Luhan menunggu Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Dia menggenggam _handphone_-nya dengan gelisah. Dia takut Sehun menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat khawatir"gumam Luhan.

Luhan pun tidak tahan. Dia pun berjalan pelan ke arah belakang sekolah. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya. Tatapannya terpaku pada seorang _namja_ dengan seragam kotor. _Namja _itu terduduk dengan lunglai dan terus membanting kerikil-kerikil di sekitarnya.

"Sehun _sunbae_? Mana Baekhyun?"gumam Luhan seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan hati-hati. Tampak sekali bahwa Sehun baru saja berkelahi, entah dengan siapa. Luhan memanjangkan tangannya –berusaha menggapai pundak Sehun.

TAP

Sehun spontan menoleh. Luhan menjauhkan tangannya, lantas menatap Sehun dengan sedikit iba.

"Eumh– ma-mana Baekhyun?"tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Chanyeol membawanya"jawab Sehun ketus.

"Chanyeol _oppa_? _Wae_?"tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tak usah dibahas"jawab Sehun ketus –lagi.

Hati Luhan meluluh. Dia pun ikut duduk di samping Sehun, membuat Sehun berjengit heran.

"Mungkin _sunbae_ membutuhkan teman"ucap Luhan –seakan mengerti tatapan Sehun.

Amarah Sehun meluap seketika saat melihat tatapan polos nan jernih dari mata _hazelnut_ Luhan. Sehun menatap dalam bola mata itu, membuat Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

"_Nan gwaechana_, _sunbaenim_?"tanya Luhan lembut.

"Ah, _nae gwaechana_"jawab Sehun yang tersadar dari buaiannya.

Mereka terdiam. Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, lantas terpekik.

"_Omo_! _Sunbaenim_ berdarah!"pekik Luhan kaget.

Sehun meraba kepalanya, lantas menatap tangannya. Rona kemerahan pekat menghiasi telapak tangannya. Luhan segera merogoh tasnya, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan _pink rose_ dan sebotol air mineral.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, _sunbaenim_"ucap Luhan.

Sehun terdiam, lantas hanya mengangguk. Luhan menumpahkan sedikit air pada saputangannya, lantas mengusap luka Sehun pelan-pelan. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang serius, lalu –tanpa sadar–tersenyum.

"_Wae, sunbae_? Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum?"tanya Luhan yang heran.

"_Aniya_. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang peduli padaku"jawab Sehun seraya menatap wajah Luhan penuh arti.

Luhan pun menghentikan kegiatannya, lantas menatap wajah Sehun lembut. Sehun tersenyum padanya, membuat Luhan merona merah.

"Su-_sunbae_ bisa saja"balas Luhan malu-malu.

"Jangan memanggilku _sunbae_. Panggil saja _oppa_, _arraseo_?"tawar Sehun.

"_Arraseo, oppa_"ucap Luhan seraya ber-_deer smile_ ria, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi rapi miliknya.

Keduanya saling tersenyum, menikmati desiran-desiran aneh dalam aliran darah mereka.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati keheningan keduanya. Setelah menunggu bus di halte selama satu jam, tapi tak ada satupun bus yang melintas. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung berolahraga.

"Baek–"panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menengok.

"Apa benar– Sehun itu mantan _namjachingu_-mu yang kau ceritakan di atap?"tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, namun diliputi rasa penasaran.

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Aku memutuskannya secara sepihak. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain. Saat ini, sudah ada orang lain yang mengisinya"jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa– kau memutus Sehun? Sehun itu kan _namja_ yang bisa dibilang– sempurna? Dia tampan, cerdas, dan ahli dalam _dance_"ucap Chanyeol.

"Sesuatu yang sempurna dari luar, belum tentu sempurna dari dalam, _oppa_"jawab Baekhyun.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol pun diam membisu, memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Apa– aku sudah sempurna dari dalam?"tanya Chanyeol dengan berani.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh arti, lantas tersenyum. Chanyeol mempertanyakan pertanyaan terpolos yang pernah diungkapkan seorang _namja_ kepadanya.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Manusia hanya menilai sesuai pemikirannya. Tidak semua manusia berpikiran sama, _oppa_"jawab Baekhyun bijaksana.

Jujur, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu sudah sangat sempurna. Dari dalam maupun dari luar. Tapi –mungkin– Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, _keurae_"balas Chanyeol.

Mereka pun terus berjalan beriringan. Terkadang, guyonan Chanyeol mampu menggelitik Baekhyun, membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Chanyeol memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun saat tertawa. Polos tanpa dosa. _Seandainya aku bisa membuatmu seperti ini terus, Baek_; pikir Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

Luhan mengantar Sehun pulang. Sehun pun tidak menolak. Mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar, ditemani cicit anak burung merpati dan hembusan angin musim gugur.

SREK

Sehelai daun jati kekuningan terjatuh di hadapan Sehun. Sehun pun memungutnya.

"_Nan gwaechana_, _oppa_?"tanya Luhan heran.

"Ah, _nae gwaechana_. Hanya saja– bentuk daun ini aneh"jawab Sehun seraya memperlihatkan daun itu.

Luhan memerhatikan bentuknya. Bentuk hati yang hampir sempurna. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, lantas kembali menatap daun itu.

"Aku benar, kan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Bentuk yang unik"jawab Luhan.

SREK SREK SREK

Daun-daun berguguran tepat di atas mereka. Luhan pun menengadahkan kepalanya, begitu pun Sehun. Luhan menengadahkan tangannya –berusaha menangkap helaian-helaian daun itu. Sehun mengamati pergerakan Luhan, lantas tersenyum. Luhan menatap Sehun, lantas ikut tersenyum. Dedaunan menemani kegiatan saling menatap mereka, mendendangkan syair-syair cinta penuh makna.

-XOXO-

"Ah, sudah sampai, _oppa_"ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Saat ini, mereka sudah berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya pulang.

"Yah, cepatlah masuk. Sepertinya angin musim dingin sudah mulai berembus. Hawanya sudah cukup dingin untuk _yeoja_ sepertimu"ucap Chanyeol seraya mengantungi tangannya.

"_Oppa_ tak mau masuk ke dalam?"tawar Baekhyun, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Melihatmu masuk ke dalam saja sudah membuatku tenang"jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merona, lantas mengangguk malu-malu. Baekhyun pun melambai pada Chanyeol, lantas berjalan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun hingga benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan, memandang langit kemerahan yang sudah berawan.

"Apa aku dan Baekhyun akan bersatu di bawah naungan salju?"gumam Chanyeol, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol pun berjalan menjauhi rumah Baekhyun. Terbayang lekat dalam benaknya wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menangis, tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan malu-malu. Sungguh beruntung dia. Beribu terima kasih ia haturkan dalam hati untuk kuasa Tuhan.

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki sebuah gereja kecil. Ia mengambil baris terdepan –yang langsung menghadap altar. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan menangkup kedua tangannya.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_, Tuhanku. Kau telah menciptakan takdir indah ini. Setidaknya, biarkan ini mengalir bagaikan air di sungai Surga-Mu. Berilah aku waktu untuk terus bernafas dan menatap wajah jernihnya. Semoga Kau memberkati cintaku ini. Amin"lirih Chanyeol khusyuk.

TAP

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menoleh. Tampak seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan pakaian putih tengan tersenyum ke arahnya. Chanyeol bisa langsung menebak siapa dia. Seorang pendeta.

"Berdoa pada-Nya, _eoh_?"tanya sang pendeta, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Kau anak yang begitu istimewa, Nak. Aku tahu itu ketika melihat wajah cemerlangmu, yang melambangkan kedamaian abadi dalam benakmu"lanjutnya, membuat Chanyeol mengerjap.

"_Kamsahamnida_"balas Chanyeol seraya mengangguk hormat.

"Semoga _yeoja_ itu membalas cintamu. _God bless you and your love_"ucap sang pendeta.

"Amin"balas Chanyeol mengamininya.

Chanyeol pun pamit pulang. Hatinya tenang setelah berdoa dan berkeluh kesah pada Sang Pencipta.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun menatap bintang-bintang dari balkonnya. Hatinya terang seterang bintang-bintang itu. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, selain Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang _oppa_ lakukan sekarang?"tanya Baekhyun monolog.

Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, seakan menjawab pertanyaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Begitu indah harinya. Indah harinya semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Tuhan, bagaimana aku berterima kasih pada-Mu? Kau sudah menciptakan takdir terindah dalam hidupku. Bagaimana aku berterima kasih?"gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih selembar kertas dan pensil, lantas menggoreskan sesuatu. Semakin lama, mulailah tampak sketsa. Baekhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menggambar.

15 menit kemudian, Baekhyun menaruh pensilnya perlahan, lantas tersenyum bangga. Sketsa seorang _namja_ tampan tengah menunduk dan tersenyum getir berhasil dibuatnya. Itu adalah wajah Chanyeol ketika berada di atap. Baekhyun semakin bangga melihatnya, apalagi ketika melihat rambut Chanyeol –yang merupakan bagian paling susah untuk digambar.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada Chanyeol _oppa_ besok"ucap Baekhyun senang.

Seketika, ingatannya melebur pada Krystal. Wajahnya muram mendadak. Krystal selalu saja iri dengan kecantikan Baekhyun yang melebihi kecantikan dirinya. Kecantikan itu mampu membuat _namja-namja_ tenar di sekolah jatuh pada pesonanya, dan Krystal sangat tidak suka hal itu.

"Krystal_-ah_, tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bahagia? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap sebuah bingkai foto, dengan 3 _yeoja_ berpose di situ.

Gambar itu adalah gambar Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Krystal yang diambil pada saat mereka pergi ke Lotte World. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kebahagiaan bersama. Mereka memakai baju yang serasi. Baju _pink_ dengan tulisan berwarna hitam yang tebal.

'Best Friend Forever'...

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Baekhyun sudah sampai di kelasnya, lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu. Selembar kertas yang sudah dilaminating. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya, lantas menyembunyikan kertas itu di kolong mejanya.

"_Annyeong_, Baekkie!"sapa Luhan yang baru saja tiba.

"_Annyeong_, Lu"balas Baekhyun seraya mengangguk hormat.

"Kemarin kau kemana? Aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah"tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"A-aku pulang dengan Chanyeol _oppa_, Lu. _Mianhae_"jawab Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ah, _gwaechana_. Lagipula kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sehun _sun– oppa_ lagi, lalu kami pun kembali pulang bersama"ucap Luhan sedikit gelagapan.

"Tumben kau tak memanggilnya _sunbae_"ucap Baekhyun.

"Se-Sehun _oppa_ menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan _sunbae_. Aku hanya menurut saja"jelas Luhan, dengan rona merah di pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Ah, aku mengerti"ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum senang, melihat sahabatnya sesenang itu.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas dibuka paksa. Tampak Krystal dan _genk_-nya tengah menatap bengis ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Krystal menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesa.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Baekhyun, sampai-sampai sudut bibir Baekhyun terluka. Baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut.

"Melawanku lagi, _eoh_? Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Jangan dekati Chanyeol _oppa_!"tegas Krystal di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Krys!?"pekik Luhan tidak terima.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan terakhir sebelum tikus terjatuh ke jurang!"jawab Krystal ketus.

"Kau tak berhak untuk mengatur urusan pribadi kami, Krys!"tegas Luhan yang sudah tak takut lagi menghadapi Krystal.

"Dia bilang aku adalah sahabatnya, jadi dia harus mengerti dengan hatiku!"tegas Krystal seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun.

"KAU BUKAN SAHABAT KAMI, KRYSTAL JUNG!"pekik Luhan menggelegar.

"Hey, aku juga ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu! Kenapa kau mendekati Sehun _oppa_!?"tegas seorang _yeoja_ dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa hakmu mengaturku, Sulli!?"balas Luhan sengit.

"Kurang ajar kau! Mau berurusan dengan kami, _eoh_?"tantang Krystal, lantas mempersiapkan tangannya dan–

HUP

Seseorang menahan tangan Krystal. Krystal menoleh. Tampak seorang Sehun tengah menatap tajam wajah Krystal. Krystal tercekat, buru-buru membuat senyum terbaiknya.

"A-_annyeong, oppa_"sapa Krystal.

PLAK!

Sehun menampar pipi Krystal kasar. Krystal menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Krys. Ki-kita pergi saja!"bisik Sulli, lantas menarik tangan Krystal keluar kelas.

Kelas itu pun kembali hening. Tampak Sehun tengah mengelus lembut pundak Luhan.

"Mereka tidak melukaimu, kan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

Sehun beralih ke arah Baekhyun, lantas tercekat. Darah mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, membuat Sehun semakin didera amarah.

"A-aku akan memanggil Chanyeol"ucap Sehun terbata, lantas berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung gagah Sehun dalam diam. Ia mengelus pipinya yang amat memerah karena tamparan Krystal. Luhan terus menenangkan Baekhyun. Sejenak, tampak air mata mengalir dari dua sejoli itu. Mereka pun saling berpelukan, saling menghibur satu sama lain.

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N : Pertama-tama, author mau minta maaf dulu wat fans f(x), karena disini mereka antagonis! Aku juga sebenernya gk mau f(x) unnideul jadi jahat, tapi karena kurang chara, terpaksa pake .**

**Untuk update chapter selanjutnya, mungkin lusa akan diupdate, karena besok aku ada keperluan. Lagi banyak urusan di skull, jadi mohon pengertiannya ^^**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Chaptered) 'Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love. FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_KAU BUKAN SAHABAT KAMI, KRYSTAL JUNG!"pekik Luhan menggelegar._

"_Hey, aku juga ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu! Kenapa kau mendekati Sehun oppa!?"tegas seorang yeoja dengan tatapan tajamnya._

"_Apa hakmu mengaturku, Sulli!?"balas Luhan sengit._

"_Kurang ajar kau! Mau berurusan dengan kami, eoh?"tantang Krystal, lantas mempersiapkan tangannya dan–_

_HUP_

_ Seseorang menahan tangan Krystal. Krystal menoleh. Tampak seorang Sehun tengah menatap tajam wajah Krystal. Krystal tercekat, buru-buru membuat senyum terbaiknya._

"_A-annyeong, oppa"sapa Krystal._

_PLAK!_

_ Sehun menampar pipi Krystal kasar. Krystal menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak terima._

"_Sudahlah, Krys. Ki-kita pergi saja!"bisik Sulli, lantas menarik tangan Krystal keluar kelas._

_ Kelas itu pun kembali hening. Tampak Sehun tengah mengelus lembut pundak Luhan._

"_Mereka tidak melukaimu, kan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan._

_ Sehun beralih ke arah Baekhyun, lantas tercekat. Darah mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, membuat Sehun semakin didera amarah._

"_A-aku akan memanggil Chanyeol"ucap Sehun terbata, lantas berbalik pergi._

_ Baekhyun menatap punggung gagah Sehun dalam diam. Ia mengelus pipinya yang amat memerah karena tamparan Krystal. Luhan terus menenangkan Baekhyun. Sejenak, tampak air mata mengalir dari dua sejoli itu. Mereka pun saling berpelukan, saling menghibur satu sama lain._

_._

_-Handkerchief-_

_._

_._

Chapter 3 ^^

BRAK!

Pintu kelas itu dibuka kasar, lantas menampakkan sosok Sehun yang tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tengah mengobrol ria, ketika mendengar suara gebrakan itu. Mereka kaget bukan kepalang, apalagi melihat wajah Sehun yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Chanyeol! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"tegas Sehun, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"_Neon gwaechana_, Hun?"tanya Chanyeol, dengan raut khawatir.

"Baekhyun– terluka!"jawab Sehun, membuat Chanyeol terperangah.

"_MWO_!?"pekiknya tak tertahankan.

Mereka pun berlari ke kelas Baekhyun. Tampak Luhan masih terus menghibur jiwa Baekhyun yang sangat terguncang. Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, lantas mengusap wajah itu lembut. Tampak jelas darah mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

SRET

Chanyeol mengeluarkan saputangan biru safirnya, lantas mengusap luka itu lembut. Sesekali, Baekhyun meringis nyeri, namun kembali dihibur Luhan. Chanyeol terus mengobati bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"_Mianhae_, Baek"ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol –memberi semangat. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar.

-XOXO-

"Yeol, ini semua karena Krystal"ucap Sehun.

"_Mwo_? Krystal? _Hoobae_ setingkat di bawah kita itu?"kaget Chanyeol, diangguki Sehun.

"_Nde_. Tadi dia memasuki kelas Luhan, lantas hampir saja menampar Luhan. Aku berhasil mencegahnya. Mungkin– dia juga yang telah menampar Baekhyun dengan sebegitu kasarnya, membuat luka di ujung bibirnya"jelas Sehun.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga!"tegas Chanyeol, yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"Akhirnya kau marah juga, Yeol"gumam Sehun sembari menahan tawa.

Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah Sehun bingung, lantas segera menghela nafas panjang. Selama ini, dia itu dijuluki 'Happy Boy'. Mungkin, inilah alasan kenapa Sehun tertawa saat melihatnya marah tadi.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya takjub melihatnya. Jarang sekali kau marah karena sebuah urusan. Kau pasti mencintai Baekhyun dengan sebegitu dalamnya. _Jinjjayo_?"tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hun?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku? Ah, jangan pikirkan aku. Aku sudah menemukan _yeoja_ terbaik melebihi Baekhyun. Dia mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun seutuhnya. Dan lagi, Baekhyun lebih pantas bersanding bersamamu"jawab Sehun.

"Kau memang sahabatku, Hun!"ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa sayang sekaligus rindu mereka akan kebersamaan sebagai sepasang sahabat sejati.

-XOXO-

BRAK!

Chanyeol menggebrak sebuah pintu kelas saat istirahat. Kelas Krystal. Krystal, Sulli, dan seorang _yeoja_ berambut gelombang tampak menatap sosok itu. Krystal dan Luna –_yeoja_ berambut gelombang itu– tersenyum malu-malu.

BRAK!

Ketiganya terkaget. Chanyeol menggebrak meja di hadapan Krystal, dengan wajah memerah –menahan amarah.

"Tumben _oppa_ kemari! Apa _oppa_– merindukanku?"tanya Krystal dengan genit.

"Cih, tidak mungkin! _Oppa_ pasti mencariku! _Jeongmalyo_?"elak Luna, lantas berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol.

PLAK!

BRAK!

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menampar pipi Krystal. Saking kerasnya, tubuh Krystal terjatuh dari kursinya. Krystal menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, sedangkan kedua temannya langsung menghampiri Krystal.

"_Neon gwaechana_, _oppa_? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sampai-sampai kau harus menamparku!?"tuntut Krystal meminta penjelasan.

"Luka fisik seekor kelinci mungkin bisa sembuh, tapi luka mental seekor elang belum tentu bisa sembuh"ucap Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang mulai tenang.

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak mengerti penjelasanmu, _oppa_!"tegas Krystal, lantas berdiri tegap –namun masih mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut.

"Luka fisik seorang sahabat mungkin bisa sembuh, namun luka mental seorang mantan sahabat belum tentu bisa sembuh"jelas Chanyeol.

Krystal terdiam. Dia ingat bahwa itu adalah ungkapan kesukaan seseorang. Seseorang yang –dulu– selalu ada untuknya, siang dan malam.

_Flashback_

"_Krys, apa kau tak bosan membaca novel itu? Aku saja sudah tak sanggup membacanya!"ucap Baekhyun._

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti membaca, Baek! Waktu terlalu berharga untuk dibuang! Time is money, you know?"balas Krystal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari novel tebalnya._

"_Eh, aku mau mengatakan sebuah ungkapan dari novel kesukaanku, lho! Kau mau tahu, tidak?"tanya Baekhyun._

"_Ah, sebutkan padaku! Aku akan menebak novelnya!"titah Krystal antusias._

"_Aku menyukainya. Kau tahu. 'Luka fisik seorang sahabat mungkin bisa sembuh, namun luka mental seorang mantan sahabat belum tentu bisa sembuh'. Apa, coba?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menantang._

"_Ah, aku pernah membacanya! Tapi, aku lupa judulnya. Novel_ _lama, kan!?"tebak Krystal._

"_Nde! Hahaha!"tawa Baekhyun, disusul tawa Krystal._

_Flashback off_

"Semoga kau bahagia di atas keperihan mantan sahabatmu"ucap Chanyeol, lantas beranjak dari kelas itu.

Krystal masih mematung. Wajah Baekhyun terbayang di benaknya. Luna dan Sulli pun hanya menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Krys! Anggap saja angin lalu! Apa itu tadi? Luka fisik? Tidak masuk akal!"gumam Sulli dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku setuju dengan Sulli! Kau tak perlu mendengarkannya!?"tegas Luna, lantas manggut-manggut ke arah Sulli.

Krystal menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Kesadaran telah terlimpah sepenuhnya. Kini nyawanya telah kembali ke raganya. Ada setitik rasa rindu sekaligus bersalah pada kedua mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Krystal dengan polosnya.

"M-_mwo_!?"kaget Luna dan Sulli bersamaan.

"Ka-kalian bukan sahabatku! Baek-Baekhyun dan Luhan-lah sahabatku! Kalian bukan sahabatku! Lepaskan aku!"tegas Krystal, lantas melepas cengkraman kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Krys-Krystal! Ka-kami sahabatmu! Ada apa denganmu, _eoh_?"tanya Sulli dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Kalian bukan sahabatku! Sahabatku tidak seperti kalian!"pekik Krystal, lantas berlari keluar kelas.

-XOXO-

"Kau sudah ke kelasnya?"tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"_Nde_. Ah, _molla_! Dia benar-benar menampakkan tampang bodohnya, membuatku ingin mual melihatnya!"tegas Chanyeol seraya mengibas tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membalaskan Baekhyun. Senanglah sedikit!"hibur Sehun seraya menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Oh Sehun"balas Chanyeol ketus.

"_Ya_! Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang kau menyukai tampang bodoh Krystal itu!?"tegas Sehun, lantas berjengit jijik.

"Seleraku tidak serendah itu, Hun"jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah bosan.

"_Gwaechana_? Katakan saja padaku! Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya seperti ini!"ucap Sehun.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun"jawab Chanyeol sejujurnya.

"_Mwo_!? _Ya_! Jangan membodohiku, Park Chanyeol! Apa otak jeniusmu itu sudah korsleting sehingga kabelnya putus, membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, _eoh_?"tanya Sehun balik.

"Berkata jujur padamu memang tidak pernah membantu"balas Chanyeol dengan tampang jengah.

_Apa saking cintanya dia sampai-sampai yang ada di otaknya hanya Baekhyun_; pikir Sehun. _Ah, molla_; pikirnya lagi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas. Membuat Chanyeol berjengit heran ke arahnya.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun tengah menatap langit biru di atap. Hari itu, gejolak emosinya kembali meradang, menyerang sistem pemikirannya, membuatnya ingin mati saja karena tidak kuat.

WUSH

Angin dingin berembus, menggelitik saraf-saraf reseptornya. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia menatap sebuah benda di tangannya dengan sendu. Sebuah kertas yang sudah dilaminating.

"Hah, aku lupa untuk memberikannya. Byun Baekhyun _pabbo_"gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

"_Ige mwoya_?"

Baekhyun berbalik, lantas terkaget. Tampak Sehun tengah berdiri di sana, seraya mengantungkan kedua tangannya. Sehun pun duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _sunbaenim_?"tanya Baekhyun seformal mungkin.

"_Ya_! Kau ini memang mantan _yeojachingu _-ku, tapi tak seharusnya kau mengubah semuanya kembali ke awal! Tetap panggil aku _oppa_!"tegas Sehun tidak terima, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_"jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun melirik kertas di tangan Baekhyun, lantas merebutnya. Baekhyun hanya terkaget, namun hanya bisa diam.

"Wah, kau bisa menggambar Chanyeol rupanya! Hahaha! Lumayan mirip dengan _yoda_ mesum itu!"puji sekaligus ejek Sehun, membuat Baekhyun mem_-pout _-kan bibirnya imut.

"_Ya_! Kembalikan!"tegas Baekhyun seraya meraih gambarnya.

SRET

Gambar itu berhasil ia raih, lantas segera ia dekap erat-erat. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun, lantas mencolek dagunya dan bergumam.

"Dulu kau tidak menggambar diriku. Apa karena kau begitu mencintai Chanyeol, _eoh_? Memangnya Chanyeol itu apa menurutmu?"goda Sehun.

"Chan-Chanyeol _oppa_ itu– adalah _namja_ terpolos sekaligus terbaik yang bisa aku raih saat ini. Mungkin di waktu selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol-Chanyeol lainnya, sehingga aku harus mendapatkan yang saat ini. Tapi sepertinya– itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan"jawab Baekhyun sendu.

"Hey, jangan bersedih! Kau tahu, apa tipe ideal Chanyeol?"tanya Sehun seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun _possessive_.

"_Mwo_?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia suka _yeoja _manis yang cocok dalam gaun! Aku akan membantumu mendekatinya, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku!"ucap Sehun seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji, _oppa_"sahut Baekhyun seraya membalas tautan kelingking itu.

"_Keurae_. Kita sepakat"ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum.

Senyum di antara sesama sahabat, bukan sesama penjalin cinta kasih...

-XOXO-

"Huh, Baekhyun kemana? Bukankah dia berjanji untuk pulang bersamaku hari ini?"gumam Chanyeol seraya berkali-kali menatap jam tangannya.

"Chanyeol _oppa_!"

Chanyeol berpaling. Tampak seorang Luhan tengah melambai ke arahnya. Chanyeol membalas lambaian itu. Luhan pun berhenti di samping Chanyeol.

"_Oppa_ tidak pulang? Menunggu Baekhyun?"tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"_Nde_, kau bisa saja"jawab Chanyeol seraya mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"_Ya_, _oppa_! Rambutku jadi berantakan! Ah, lebih baik _oppa_ pulang bersamaku! Sehun _oppa_ mengirimiku sms singkat. Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Teman-teman jauhnya membuat janji dengannya"ajak Luhan.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali, Lu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi! Sms-ku pun tidak dibalas! Teleponku tidak diangkat! Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tolak Chanyeol halus.

"Baekhyun tadi mengirimiku sms juga! Dia bilang dia menitipkan Chanyeol _oppa_ padaku, karena dia harus menemui sepupunya yang baru pulang dari Los Angeles di Incheon!"jawab Luhan.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kenapa dia tak mengirimiku sms juga?"tanya Chanyeol, namun dijawab delikan bahu oleh Luhan.

"Ya sudah! _Kajja_. Udaranya mulai mendingin!"sahut Chanyeol, lantas menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dan belok ke arah kanan, tak menyadari sepasang sejoli tengah berjalan beriringan dan belok ke arah kiri...

-XOXO-

"Oh, _nde_! Baek, kau tahu soal pesta dansa sekolah yang akan diadakan lusa?"tanya Sehun, setelah mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Ah, _aniya_, _oppa_. Aku tak mendengar apa-apa soal pesta dansa"jawab Baekhyun seraya menggeleng.

"_Kajja_, kita _fitting_ baju! Kau harus memilih gaun yang indah, Baek!"ucap Sehun seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi, _oppa_– kau tak mungkin menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa! Bagaimana pun juga pasanganku pastilah Chanyeol _oppa_!"tegas Baekhyun, berusaha melepas genggaman Sehun.

"Aku kan hanya bilang padamu untuk _fitting_ baju, bukan berarti kau akan menjadi pasanganku nanti! Aku yakin, temanmu itulah yang akan menjadi pasanganku!"tegas Sehun dengan percaya diri.

"Hahaha, _oppa_ bisa saja"tawa Baekhyun renyah.

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah jalanan di kawasan Myeong-dong. Sehun pun tertarik pada sebuah toko gaun, lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

KRING KRING

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"sapa seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan penjaga kasir.

"Aku ingin kau memilihkan baju terbaik untuk pesta dansa. Gaun terbaik yang dimiliki oleh tokomu!"pinta Sehun, tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_. Lewat sini"ucap sang _yeoja_ bernama Kim Minseok itu, lantas membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan.

"Ta-tapi _oppa _–"elak Baekhyun terputus.

"Turuti aku, Baek!"titah Sehun, membuat Baekhyun diam membisu.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu, lantas terperangah dengan gaun-gaun berkilau yang terpajang teratur di hadapannya.

"Whoa, aku boleh memilih?"tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Tentu, _agashi_. Kau adalah pelanggan kami, maka kami akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untukmu"jawab Minseok seraya tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat gaun di situ. Baekhyun memilih sebuah gaun berwarna _pink_, lantas memakainya. Setelah beberapa menit...

"Bagaimana, _oppa_?"tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun, yang merupakan _namja_ di situ.

"Eumh, kurasa kerahmu itu terlalu rendah. Bisa-bisa _yoda_ mesum itu menyerangmu!"opini Sehun, membuat Baekhyun kembali masuk dengan jengah.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Bagaimana, _oppa_?"tanya Baekhyun yang memakai gaun hijau terang berkilau.

"Terlalu mewah. Kau tampak seperti seorang _ahjumma_ genit yang selalu ada di _casino_ di kawasan Ilsan"jawab Sehun dengan mimik wajah aneh.

Baekhyun kembali masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kalau ini?"tanya Baekhyun yang memakai gaun putih berenda putih.

"Kau mau menikah, _eoh_?"tanya Sehun balik, membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

Baekhyun kembali masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun belum keluar dari _exchange room_. Sehun –yang bosan setengah mati– pun bangkit dan menelusup masuk.

"Bagaimana Baek–"ucap Sehun terputus, manakala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Perfect_"lanjut Sehun tidak sadar seraya mengacungkan kedua jarinya.

-XOXO-

Malamnya, Baekhyun tengah tertidur di kasurnya ketika _handphone_-nya berdering. Baekhyun menggeliat resah, lantas meraih _handphone_ itu.

'Chanyeol _Oppa_'

Baekhyun terheran dengan panggilan itu, lantas menekan tombol '_dial_' dan sambungan pun terhubung.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"sapa Baekhyun.

"_Ya! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku, eoh? Kau mau membuatku mati penasaran?_"

"Ah, _oppa_. _Jeongmal mianhae_. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu, _oppa_. Teleponku dalam status _silent_, jadi aku tidak bisa dengar. _Mianhae_"jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bersalah.

"_Ah, arraseo. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, nde!? Memangnya kau kemana saja tadi sore? Aku menunggumu pulang, tapi kau tak menampakkan batang hidungmu!_"

"Eh? Bukankah ada Luhan? Aku sudah mengiriminya sms untuk menemani Chanyeol _oppa_ pulang. Kudengar rumah kalian dekat, jadi kuberitahu saja"heran Baekhyun.

"_Ya! Aku tidak peduli! Luhan memang pulang bersamaku, tapi tetap saja aku perlu tahu! Aku ingin tahu, kau kemana saja sampai tidak bisa menemaniku pulang, eoh?_"

"Aku menjemput sepupuku yang baru saja datang dari Los Angeles. Tiba-tiba dia mengirimiku sms, jadi langsung saja aku menuju Incheon. Aku ingat bahwa kita ada janji pulang, jadi aku beritahu Luhan bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang bersama _oppa_. Setelah itu, _handphone_-ku kuubah menjadi _mode silent_"jelas Baekhyun yang –tentu saja– berbohong.

"_Arraseo! Aku memaafkanmu. Kalau begitu, jaljayo, Baekkie. Good night and have a nice dream_"

"_Nde_, _oppa_. _Nado jaljayo_"balas Baekhyun dengan rona kemerahan, lantas memutus sambungan.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lantas tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat kejutan besar yang sudah disiapkannya dengan Sehun untuk Chanyeol.

"_Oppa_, aku tak sabar melihat wajah kagetmu nanti!"gumam Baekhyun –hampir seperti berbisik– dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N :**

**Sesuai janji, hari ini udah diupdate chap barunya ^^**

**Author mau ngejelasin bentar soal 'Kenapa Krystal bisa temenan sama Luna & Sulli'. Jadi tuh, dia kayak kepengaruh sama genk-genk gaul skull mereka, jadi dia ngelupain Baek n' Luhan yg notabene adalah Best Friend dia. Nah, kenapa dia kaget n' bilang 'Kalian siapa?' & 'Kalian bukan temanku!' ke Luna sama Sulli, soalnya dia baru nyadar kalo dia selama ini udah kepengaruh sama sikap gaul mereka. Yah, masalah remaja, siapa sih yg gk heran? Aku aja ikutan heran *eh?**

**Terus, apa artinya 'Luka fisik seorang sahabat mungkin bisa sembuh, namun luka mental seorang mantan sahabat belum tentu bisa sembuh'? Maksudnya tuh, kalo sahabat punya luka fisik (luka badan), pasti bisa sembuh sendiri (asal sabar nyembuhinnya). Tapi kalo luka mental mantan sahabat, luka itu nggak bisa nyembuhin sendiri. Hanya sama orang yang pernah melukainya dulu itu yg bisa nyembuhin luka mental itu. Itu pepatah dari temen aku. Bingung, ya? Aku juga bingung ^^a**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Chaptered) 'Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love. FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Ah, arraseo. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, nde!? Memangnya kau kemana saja tadi sore? Aku menunggumu pulang, tapi kau tak menampakkan batang hidungmu!"_

"_Eh? Bukankah ada Luhan? Aku sudah mengiriminya sms untuk menemani Chanyeol oppa pulang. Kudengar rumah kalian dekat, jadi kuberitahu saja"heran Baekhyun._

"_Ya! Aku tidak peduli! Luhan memang pulang bersamaku, tapi tetap saja aku perlu tahu! Aku ingin tahu, kau kemana saja sampai tidak bisa menemaniku pulang, eoh?"_

"_Aku menjemput sepupuku yang baru saja datang dari Los Angeles. Tiba-tiba dia mengirimiku sms, jadi langsung saja aku menuju Incheon. Aku ingat bahwa kita ada janji pulang, jadi aku beritahu Luhan bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang bersama oppa. Setelah itu, handphone-ku kuubah menjadi silent"jelas Baekhyun yang –tentu saja– berbohong._

"_Arraseo! Aku memaafkanmu. Kalau begitu, jaljayo, Baekkie. Good night and have a nice dream"_

"_Nde, oppa. Nado jaljayo"balas Baekhyun dengan rona kemerahan, lantas memutus sambungan._

_ Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lantas tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat kejutan besar yang sudah disiapkannya dengan Sehun untuk Chanyeol._

"_Oppa, aku tak sabar melihat wajah kagetmu nanti!"gumam Baekhyun –hampir seperti berbisik– dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya._

_._

_-Handkerchief-_

_._

_._

Chapter 4 ^^

Kini, di sekolah. Persiapan pesta dansa perayaan hari jadi sekolah tengah berlangsung. Sistem pembelajaran diliburkan hari itu, sehingga para murid bisa fokus pada persiapan pesta dansa.

Tampak seorang Baekhyun tengah mengecat dinding lorong sendirian. Dia tengah mengecat gambar bertema '_Beauty and The Beast_', lantas tertegun. Dia sangat menyukai lekuk gaun yang tengah dipakai _Belle_. _Gaun kuning panjang yang indah_; pikir Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang Chanyeol tengah membawa setumpuk kursi di pundaknya. Dia terdiam ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum melihat lukisannya, lantas menghampirinya.

"Wah, gambar yang bagus!"puji Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, _oppa_! Mengagetkanku saja!"kaget Baekhyun, lantas menghela nafas panjang.

"Hehehe, _mianhae_. Kau pandai menggambar juga, _eoh_? Lain kali gambarlah diriku!"ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun ingat sesuatu.

"Eumh, _oppa_– bisakah kau mengambil sebuah pensil di mejaku di kelas? Pekerjaanku belum selesai, dan Kim _seonsaengnim_ menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikannya dulu"pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah merona yang tidak beralasan.

"Hehehe, _arraseo_. Kau tunggu sini, _nde_? Aku mau menaruh kursi-kursi ini di kelas seni"ucap Chanyeol, lantas berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan hati berdebar. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menuntutnya? Oh, tidak. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

-XOXO-

"Ah, selesai. Tinggal mengambil pensil di kelas Baekhyun"ucap Chanyeol seraya menepuk tangannya yang agak kotor.

Dia pun beranjak keluar kelas seni. Sesampainya di depan kelas, Chanyeol membukanya dan berjalan masuk perlahan.

"Kursi Baekhyun yang mana, _nde_?"gumam Chanyeol sembari berpikir.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah tas _pink_ kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun beranjak ke bangku itu, lantas merogoh tempat pensilnya. Sebuah pensil bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun'. Saat hendak beranjak, Chanyeol terdiam. Tatapannya terpaku pada secarik kertas yang menyembul dari kolong meja Baekhyun.

SREK

Chanyeol mengambilnya, lantas terdiam. Sebuah sketsa bergambar seorang _namja_ tengah tersenyum getir dan menunduk ke bawah. Sebuah judul membuat nafasnya tercekat.

'_Chanyeol Oppa The Roof. Khkhkh_'

Chanyeol meneliti gambar itu. Dia mengelus lembut gambar itu, seakan itu adalah karya seni terapuh yang bisa rusak kalau tidak pelan-pelan. Dia menatap sebuah catatan di ujung kertas.

'_By : Byun Baekhyun ^^v_'

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia pun menyeka air matanya kasar, lantas segera membawa kertas beserta pensil itu ke Baekhyun yang tengah menunggunya.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun tengah fokus menggambar _The Beast_ ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dari kejauhan. Chanyeol menatap kertas di tangannya sekali lagi, lantas menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini pensilmu"ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan pensil Baekhyun.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_, _oppa_"ucap Baekhyun seraya menerimanya.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat sketsanya ada di tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan acara melukisnya, lantas menunduk.

"Mi-_mianhae_ kalau– jelek dan tidak mirip"ucap Baekhyun sendu.

GREP

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekap Baekhyun erat. Dia menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada lekuk dada bidangnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat tak mampu berjalan. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang –juga– abnormal.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau yang menggambarnya. Aku sungguh terharu. _Gomawo_, Baekkie"bisik Chanyeol tepat pada telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada dada Chanyeol, membiarkan tangannya terjepit tubuh keduanya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara detak jantung Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti alunan musik dari Surga.

Chanyeol menyurukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Baekhyun. Dia menghirup sekuat-kuatnya wangi _apple_ Baekhyun yang memabukkan baginya. Ia mengelus lembut surai panjang gelombang Baekhyun.

"O-_oppa_–"panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak tenggelam.

"_Nde_, Baekkie?"sahut Chanyeol seraya memejamkan mata.

"Sa-sampai kapan kita berpelukan seperti ini?"tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

SRET

Chanyeol lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya salah tingkah. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk malu –menyembunyikan semburat merah menyala pada pipinya.

"Eumh, a-aku boleh– mengambil gambar ini?"tanya Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kaku pada Baekhyun, lantas segera pergi menjauh. Baekhyun menatap punggung gagah Chanyeol, lantas mengelus dadanya yang masih berdetak abnormal.

"Ya Tuhan"gumamnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya –untuk kembali sadar– dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

-XOXO-

BRUK!

Chanyeol terduduk dengan lunglai di atap sekolah. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di tumpukan kayu-kayu daun pintu. Tatapannya kosong ke langit biru.

"Aku sudah gila"gumamnya seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

Chanyeol menatap kertas sketsa Baekhyun. Dia pun tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukainya. Amat sangat menyukainya. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat mengagumi gambar Baekhyun. Dia sangat terpukau dengan lekukan wajahnya –apalagi poni rambutnya– yang mendekati sempurna. Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang Amerika di sketsa itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau sudah membuatku gila"gumamnya –lagi.

WUSH

Angin berembus meniup wajah Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sudah tak ada kerjaan dan tugas, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur di situ. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Bayangan wajah Baekhyun tadi mewarnai penglihatan fananya.

"Byun Baekhyun"gumamnya, sebelum terlelap ke alam mimpi.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun tengah membereskan alat catnya ketika Luhan menghampirinya.

"Butuh bantuan?"tawar Luhan seraya meraih sebuah mangkuk air berwarna dan kuas-kuas.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_"jawab Baekhyun yang tidak menolak.

"Bum, kau lihat Sehun _oppa_, tidak? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu juga"tanya Luhan.

"Ah, _aniya_. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ di sini"jawab Baekhyun seraya menggeleng.

"Huh, dia kemana, _nde_!? Dia harus mengganti pensilku yang patah!"gerutu Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hehehe"kekeh Baekhyun ketika melihat _gesture_ kesal Luhan yang begitu _aegyo_.

-XOXO-

"Huh, melakukan kebiasaan lama, _eoh_?"gumam Sehun pada seorang _namja_ yang tertidur di atap.

Sehun menatap wajah polos Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur, lantas mengelus surai sahabatnya itu. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Yeol, kau tahu, tidak? Tampaknya aku jatuh cinta kepada Luhan. _Nde_, temannya Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Baekhyun juga mencintaimu. Aku tahu dari tatapan penuh artinya kepadamu. Oh, _nde_! Hari ini aku menghindari Luhan, karena sudah mematahkan pensilnya. Jadi, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, jangan beritahu dimana diriku, _nde_?"gumam Sehun ber-monolog ria.

Chanyeol hanya melenguh, lalu kembali terlelap. Sehun menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Dia pun ikut berbaring di samping Chanyeol, lantas menatap langit biru yang indah. Sesekali burung melintas dengan riangnya. Sehun tersenyum, lantas menatap wajah Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Aku tak sabar melihat ekspresimu saat di pesta, Yeol! Kau pasti akan kaget melihat seorang _princess_ yang akan mendampingimu! Berterima kasihlah padaku yang telah menjadikannya semakin sempurna. Berdoa saja, kelak kau dan Baekhyun akan berjodoh"lanjut Sehun, lantas ikut memejamkan mata.

WUSH

Angin berhembus, menghantarkan seorang Oh Sehun ke dalam alam mimpi yang indah.

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berdentang, tanda murid bisa kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berjalan di lorong, ketika seorang Krystal tengah menangis dan duduk di pinggir lorong. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mereka menyipitkan pandangan mereka, lantas saling bertatapan. Mereka pun berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya.

TAP

Krystal mendongak. Baekhyun dan Luhan tercekat. Mata Krystal sangat sembab dan bengkak.

"Krys? _Neon gwaechana_? Ada yang sakit?"tanya Baekhyun lembut seraya mengelus pundak Krystal lembut.

GREP

Krystal tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun erat. Krystal juga mencengkram baju bagian belakang Baekhyun, membuatnya tampak sedikit kusut. Baekhyun hanya mengelus punggung Krystal lembut, mengalihkan rasa sedih orang yang masih ia anggap sahabat itu.

"_Neon gwaechana_, Krys? Ceritalah pada kami"ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Hiks– Suho _oppa_, Baek! Suho _oppa_!"pekik Krystal, dengan isakan memilukan.

"Ada apa dengan Suho _sunbaenim_?"tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Hiks– dia memutuskan– aku! Hiks! Dia– ternyata _backstreet_– hiks dengan Yixing _sunbaenim_!"isak Krystal.

"_Mwo_? Yixing _sunbaenim_? Mereka _backstreet_? Bukankah mereka itu masih berkerabat?"kaget Luhan.

"Hiks– _mollayo_"gumam Krystal, masih di pundak Baekhyun.

Pundak Baekhyun pun menjadi sangat basah karena tangis Krystal. Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lantas menatap wajah Krystal yang sudah sangat memerah. Baekhyun mengelus pipi Krystal lembut, menatap dalam manik mata sang sahabat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Krystal. _Kajja_, kau ceritakan semua pada kami. Biar kami yang mencari jalan keluarnya"ucap Baekhyun seraya menangkup pipi Krystal.

"_Gomawo_, Baek!"pekik Krystal seraya mendekap Baekhyun –lagi.

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Sesama sahabat haruslah saling mengisi dan saling membantu"balas Baekhyun.

"Hiks– tapi, bukankah kau sudah– hiks tak menganggapku lagi?"tanya Krystal seraya menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Luka fisik seorang sahabat mungkin bisa sembuh, namun–"ucap Baekhyun terputus.

"Hiks– luka mental seorang mantan sahabat– belum tentu bisa sembuh. _Nde_, aku ingat itu semua"potong Krystal seraya menunduk sedih.

"Kalau kau masih ingat, itu artinya kita adalah sebuah keluarga. Kau termasuk ke dalam anggotanya"jelas Luhan seraya menepuk pundak Krystal –memberi semangat.

"Kalian memang sahabatku!"pekik Krystal, lantas mendekap keduanya dengan erat.

"Kami sayang padamu, Krystal"gumam Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah kepada kami, maka kita mulai lagi dari awal"gumam Luhan.

"_Nde_, Baekkie_-ah_, Lulu_-ah_!"sahut Krystal, dengan tangis yang menjadi-jadi.

"Nah, _kajja_! Kita pergi ke taman sekolah, dan kau bisa ceritakan semuanya pada kami"ajak Baekhyun, lantas membantu Krystal berdiri.

Baekhyun menenangkan Krystal sedari tadi, hingga Krystal bisa kembali berjalan. Mereka pun melangkah ke taman sekolah. _Kalian memang sahabatku_; pikir Krystal yang begitu bahagia sekaligus –bersalah.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"

Seorang _namja_ terbangun dari tidurnya. Angin langsung berembus ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot kekarnya, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya. Tampak sahabatnya –Sehun– juga ikut tertidur di atap.

"Hun, _ireonna_. Sudah waktunya pulang"ucap Chanyeol seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Eungh, _nde_, aku bangun"jawab Sehun lesu, lalu ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, lantas terkekeh bersama. Mereka pun turun dari atap menuju kelas mereka.

Tampak sekali bahwa kelas itu sudah kosong, hanya tersisa tas keduanya. Mereka pun mengambilnya dan segera pulang. Ketika melihat bahwa gerbang utama ditutup, mereka mendesah berat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Sehun.

"Jam– 4 sore"jawab Chanyeol seraya menatap jam tangan _swatch_-nya.

"_Aish_, gerbang utama sudah ditutup! _Eottokhae_?"gerutu Sehun kesal.

"_Kajja_, kita lewat gerbang samping. Mungkin masih dibuka"ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka pun berputar dan berjalan menuju jalan samping. Ketika mereka melintasi taman sekolah, tampak bahwa masih ada 3 murid _yeoja_ yang belum pulang. Mereka mengenali 2 tas yang dipakai oleh kedua _yeoja_ yang mengapit seorang _yeoja_ di tengah.

"Luhan_-ah_! Baekhyun_-ah_!"panggil Chanyeol keras.

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu menengok. Tampak Baekhyun dan Luhan melambai, dengan– Krystal?

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan, lantas berjalan dengan ragu ke arah mereka. Tampak sekali Krystal tidak berani menatap kedua _namja_ itu –apalagi Chanyeol.

"Ke-kenapa kalian belum pulang? Ini sudah sore"tanya Sehun _to the point_.

"Ah, kami sedang menenangkan Krystal. Suho _sunbaenim_ memutuskannya secara sepihak, dan ternyata dia _backstreet_ dengan Yixing _sunbaenim_"jawab Baekhyun.

"Suho _sunbaenim_ memutuskannya tadi siang di kelasnya. Tentu saja dia masih _shock_, apalagi mendengar alasan kenapa Suho _sunbaenim_ memutuskannya"lanjut Luhan.

"Oh, begitu. Memangnya– alasannya kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol seraya duduk di rerumputan di hadapan mereka.

Krystal menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam. Jujur –di dalam hatinya– dia masih memiliki secercah rasa sayang pada _namja_ itu. Tapi, apa daya. Dia tak mungkin merebut _namja_ itu dari _yeoja_ yang jelas-jelas sudah mengampuni semua kesalahannya yang bisa dibilang –_extreme_.

"Suho _sunbaenim_ bilang, bahwa dia sudah bosan dengan Krystal. Apalagi, dia juga _backstreet_ dengan Yixing _sunbaenim_, dan sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Tapi tadi, Suho _sunbaenim_ memutuskannya sepihak, lalu pergi begitu saja dari Krystal. Jujur, itu sangat jahat"jelas Baekhyun seraya mengelus punggung Krystal lembut.

"Suho tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Dia termasuk _namja_ yang lembut dan penyayang. Peliharaan dia saja sudah terhitung lebih dari lima jenis!"elak Sehun yang sedikit tidak terima.

"Tapi itulah adanya. Setelah kami _check_ bio Suho _sunbaenim_ di _twitter_, ternyata dia benar-benar sudah menggantinya. Sebelumnya kan bio-nya itu Krystal, tapi sudah berganti menjadi Yixing _sunbaenim_, beserta hari _anniversary _-nya"jelas Luhan.

"Memangnya, kapan mereka _anniversary_?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Ternyata mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kemarin lusa, dan hari ini Suho _sunbaenim_ benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Krystal"jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah, jujur, kami sangat prihatin. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau kau masih mencintainya, kau harus membiarkannya bahagia. Ada sebuah novel cinta yang membuatku terharu, dan ada sebuah _quote_ di dalamnya"saran Sehun seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menepuk punggung tangan Krystal lembut.

"_Ige mwo_? Kau tak pernah cerita padaku!"tanya Chanyeol, dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

"Isinya '_cinta yang mulia, adalah cinta yang mementingkan kasih sayang dibanding ego_'. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu"jawab Sehun.

"Wah, _quote_ yang bagus! Novel apa?"tanya Luhan penasaran.

"A-aku lupa judulnya"jawab Sehun.

"Oh, begitu. Nah, Krystal _-ah_, kau dengar, kan? Cinta yang mulia, adalah cinta yang mementingkan kasih sayang, bukan ego. Kalau kau masih mencintai Suho _sunbaenim_, biarkan saja dia bahagia bersama Yixing _sunbaenim_. Mungkin Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan _namja_ lain yang lebih baik dari Suho _sunbaenim_"saran Baekhyun seraya menatap dalam manik Krystal.

"_Nde_, Baekhyun_-ah_. _Gomawo_, karena sudah mau mendengar ceritaku. _Mianhae_, karena sudah menyakitimu sedemikian dalam. Ternyata, kau masih Byun Baekhyun yang dulu"balas Krystal seraya mendekap leher Baekhyun erat.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat setia. Kau ingat? _Best friend forever_"ucap Baekhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Krystal erat.

"_Arraseo_. Sudah jam setengah 5 sore. Kalau kalian tidak mau ketinggalan bus ke rumah, sebaiknya kita segera ke halte. Bus terakhir akan lewat pada jam 5 kurang seperempat"ucap Chanyeol seraya bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Eumh, _chankkaman_!"pekik Krystal tiba-tiba, membuat mereka menengok.

"Ke-kenapa kita tidak menaiki mobilku? Hitung-hitung menebus kesalahanku, karena sudah membuat kalian pulang telat"lanjutnya.

"Aku– tidak keberatan!"pekik Sehun kekanak-kanakkan –dengan alasan agar uangnya tidak berkurang.

"Hahaha"tawa meledak, membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya –sebal.

-XOXO-

Malamnya, Baekhyun tengah mengerjakan PR ketika _handphone_-nya berdering. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, lantas meraihnya.

'Chanyeol _Oppa_'

"Chanyeol _oppa_? Ada perlu apa?"gumam Baekhyun heran, lantas menekan tombol '_dial_'.

PIP

"_Yeoboseyo_?"sapa Baekhyun.

"_Ah, annyeong, Baekkie! Kau belum tidur?_"

"Ah, _nde_, _oppa_. Aku sedang mengerjakan PR dari Shin _seonsaengnim_. _Waeyo_?"jawab Baekhyun.

"_Ah, aniya. Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu_"

"_Oppa_, ini baru jam 8 malam. Lagipula jadwal tidurku selalu pada jam 9 malam"elak Baekhyun, diselingi kekehan gemas.

"_Aish, aniya, Baekkie! Kau tahu? Semakin lama otak bekerja, semakin lambat pula penyerapan materi pelajaran! Kau tak boleh tidur larut!_"

"Ah, _nde_, _oppa_. _Oppa_ ini cerewet, _nde_?"ejek Baekhyun.

"_Aku cerewet karenamu, Baekkie! Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan_"

"_Ige mwo_?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N : Yehet~ pertama-tama, aku mau curhat dulu u,u  
Aku seneng banget pas livestream #EXOComebackShowcase oppadeul! AHHH! JINJJA DAEBAK DEH! DA BEST BANGET! Welcome to the Overdose Era! ^^d**

**Ehem, ehem, untuk informasi aja, FF ini –rencananya- bakal diselesaikan minggu ini, jadi yang sabar, ya, readers? ^^d Aku seneng, karena responnya bagus, padahal aku masih newbie di FFn.**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Chaptered) 'Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love. FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Yeoboseyo?"sapa Baekhyun._

"_Ah, annyeong, Baekkie! Kau belum tidur?"_

"_Ah, nde, oppa. Aku sedang mengerjakan PR dari Shin seonsaengnim. Waeyo?"jawab Baekhyun._

"_Ah, aniya. Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"_

"_Oppa, ini baru jam 8 malam. Lagipula jadwal tidurku selalu pada jam 9 malam"elak Baekhyun, diselingi kekehan gemas._

"_Aish, aniya, Baekkie! Kau tahu? Semakin lama otak bekerja, semakin lambat pula penyerapan materi pelajaran! Kau tak boleh tidur larut!"_

"_Ah, nde, oppa. Oppa ini cerewet, nde?"ejek Baekhyun._

"_Aku cerewet karenamu, Baekkie! Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"_

"_Ige mwo?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

.

_-Handkerchief-_

_._

_._

Chapter 5 ^^

"_Untuk pesta dansa besok, maukah kau berpasangan denganku? A-aku belum dapat pasangan_"

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_. Dengan senang hati"jawab Baekhyun, seraya tersenyum menatap bintang.

"_Arraseo. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang, jadi jangan telat, nde? Dandan yang cantik. Jaljayo, my princess. Good night and have a nice dream_"

"_Nado, oppa_. _Jaljayo_"balas Baekhyun, lantas menutup sambungan.

Baekhyun menatap bintang yang berkelap-kelip indah, lantas menangkup kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Ya Tuhan, akankah Chanyeol _oppa_ menjadi takdirku? Takdir yang akan menjadi masa depanku kelak? _Molla_. Setidaknya, biarkan saja seperti ini, mengalir bagaikan sungai jernih di Surga-Mu"gumam Baekhyun yang berdoa.

-XOXO-

Keesokan hari saat siang terik menerpa, Baekhyun tengah memainkan _tuts piano_ ketika pintu depan rumahnya diketuk seseorang. Baekhyun pun menoleh dan segera menghampiri pintu itu.

CKLEK

"Luhan!?"kaget Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong_"sapa seorang Luhan, dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Wah, suatu kejutan! Kukira kalian tidak tahu rumahku!"pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi Sehun _oppa_ yang tahu"jelas Luhan sembari tertawa kikuk.

"Masuklah!"ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah tingkat 2 itu. Nuansa hangat dan bersahabat langsung menerpa keduanya.

"Kalian mau minum apa? Teh? Atau jus?"tawar Baekhyun.

"Ah, teh saja, Baekkie"jawab Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

Baekhyun pun mempersiapkan teh untuk tamu-tamunya, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Kita harus membuat kejutan yang spesial! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun _yoda_ mesum itu, dan kita akan memberinya hadiah spesial!"bisik Sehun antusias.

"Bagaimana caranya? Baekhyun saja tidak tahu tujuan menjadikan dirinya spesial!"jawab Luhan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi, aku sudah memilihkan gaun yang sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun! _Yoda_ mesum itu pasti menyukainya!"tegas Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

Baekhyun pun datang seraya membawa sebuah nampan, dengan 2 cangkir teh dan di atasnya. Ia pun menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ini tehnya"ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, _gomawo_"balas Luhan.

Baekhyun pun duduk di samping Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, lantas mengangguk.

"Baek, kau ingat gaun yang kemarin lalu kita coba di Myeong-dong?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Tadi, kami _fitting_ gaun untuk dipakai Luhan, dan aku ingat dengan gaun yang waktu itu aku puji. Jadi, aku juga membelinya. Kebetulan, penjaga toko sedangkan memberikan harga spesial untuk sepasang gaun, jadi aku beli saja keduanya"ucap Sehun seraya memperlihatkan 2 kotak dengan pita yang berbeda.

"_Omona_, _oppa_! _Kamsahamnida_! Kau terlalu baik!"pekik Baekhyun seraya menutup mulutnya –terharu.

"Kami ingin memberikan kejutan spesial pada Chanyeol _oppa_, jadi kau harus dandan yang cantik, _nde_!?"titah Luhan.

Luhan pun memberikan kotak dengan pita emas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menatap kotak itu sejenak, lantas mengangguk. Dia pun ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Lu, sebaiknya kau juga berganti baju"ucap Sehun seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita perak pada Luhan.

"_Arraseo_. Jangan mengintip!"tegas Luhan, lantas menyusul ke kamar Baekhyun.

Sehun pun menunggu keduanya dengan bosan. Dia melihat cangkirnya, dan tampak tidak ada teh di situ –habis. Sehun melirik cangkir Luhan, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya dan segera meminum teh di cangkir itu.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol tengah berkaca di rumahnya. Dia memakai sebuah _tuxedo_ hitam dengan kemeja putih. Dia tidak memakai dasi, dan hanya mempersiapkannya di kantung. Dia menatap pantulannya di cermin.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun nanti. Pasti dia akan tampil cantik!"gumamnya, lantas tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun meraih sebuah jam tangan _silver_ dan melingkarkannya di tangan kanannya. Dia pun mengancingi kemejanya, lantas merapikan kerahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku tak sabar untuk berdansa denganmu!"gumamnya lagi.

Chanyeol pun beranjak ke balkon dan menatap mentari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik cakrawala. Bias sinarnya memperlihatkan cercahan-cercahan cahaya yang indah.

"Huh, semoga acara nanti lancar"gumamnya –lagi– lantas menatap jam tangannya.

_15.07_

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Hun, kupersembahkan Byun Baekhyun!"pekik Luhan yang terlihat bahagia.

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang _yeoja_ pun keluar menyusul Luhan. Gaunnya bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya lampu. Sehun hanya termenung, dengan seribu pujian berada di dalam benaknya. _Namja_ mana yang sanggup untuk memalingkan wajah dari penampilan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sempurna.

"_Neomu yeppeo_, Baekhyunnie"puji Sehun tidak sadar.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu mendapat pujian itu. Luhan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, lantas mengangguk.

"Gaun yang indah, Baekkie. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putihmu"puji Luhan.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Min. Kau juga sangat cantik dengan gaun biru ini. Kontras dengan _tuxedo_ putih Sehun"puji Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Baekkie"ucap Luhan sembari menahan malu.

"Nah, _kajja_, kita buat _yoda_ mesum itu ternganga lebar"ucap Sehun, diangguki keduanya.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol tengah menunggu Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah, tentunya dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangannya.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol _oppa_"

"Ah, Krystal-_ah_. Kau cantik sekali! Siapa pasangan dansamu nanti?"puji Chanyeol ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

Krystal tersenyum malu. Ia mengenakan gaun _pink_ panjang, seperti seorang Aurora –putri tidur.

"Shim Changmin, sepupuku. Kebetulan Victoria _eonnie _tidak bisa hadir. _Oppa_ kenal? Dia murid baru di kelasku. Baru pindah 2 bulan lalu. Ah, itu dia!"pekik Krystal, ketika melihat siluet seorang _namja_ berambut krem yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"_Annyeong_, Krystal. Kau begitu cantik hari ini"puji Changmin, lantas berlutut di hadapannya dan mengecup punggung tangan kanan Krystal.

"Ah, _gomawo, oppa_. Tapi awas, nanti Victoria _eonnie_ marah"balas Krystal, lantas tersenyum sumringah.

Chanyeol hanya gemas dengan tingkah romantis Changmin yang sedikit _overload_. Dia pun kembali mengendarkan pandangannya.

"_Oppa_, kami masuk dulu. Semoga sukses"ucap Krystal, lantas menggenggam tangan Changmin dan berjalan memasuki gerbang.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

15 menit kemudian, belum ada tanda-tanda seorang Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin seperti orang kesetanan. Dia berjalan kesana-kemari dengan gelisah.

"Apa dia tidak jadi datang hari ini?"gumam Chanyeol tidak-tidak.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, lantas tertegun. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak! Seorang Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan anggun, dengan gaun kuning yang memantulkan sinar rembulan. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti seorang _Belle_, tokoh _yeoja_ dalam cerita fiksi _Beauty and The Beast_. Rambut gelombangnya –bak rambut putri zaman Renaissance– membuatnya tampak lebih indah.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Chanyeol masih termenung. Kepalanya tak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah –Baekhyun.

"Baekkie"gumamnya secara tak sadar.

"_Annyeong_. _Mianhae_, karena membuat _oppa_ menunggu lama"sapa Baekhyun, lantas memberi hormat _ala_ putri bangsawan.

"_Nan gwaechana_! A-aku tidak menunggu lama, kok! Ka-kau sangat sempurna, Baekkie. Ka-kau begitu– cantik"puji Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Chanyeol menawarkan lengannya. Baekhyun pun meraih lengan kekar Chanyeol, lantas sedikit mengangkat gaunnya dan berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak berkedip menatap tingkah Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, kau seorang _princess_ tapi tidak tahu cara menjadi _princess_"ejek Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mengapit lengannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Beberapa _namja_ menatapnya tanpa berkedip, membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Nah, lagu dansa kali ini adalah A Whole New World, yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Sehun featuring Luhan_"

Chanyeol mendekap pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan Baekhyun menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat, membuatnya merona dan terus menunduk.

Lagu pun dimulai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –dengan beberapa pasangan lain– memulai dansa. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, lantas menatap dalam manik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. _I'm speechless_"gumam Chanyeol.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol masih berada di pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya mulai menekan tengkuk Baekhyun –agar kepala Baekhyun menyender pada dada bidangnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ketika kembali mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang begitu tegas.

"Detak jantung yang indah"puji Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_"balas Chanyeol, lantas menahan dagunya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling memejamkan mata, dan terus menggerakkan kaki mereka –mengikuti irama. Satu persatu pasangan dansa mulai berhenti dan menatap mereka. Dan kedua sejoli itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Mereka sungguh romantis"

"Ah, Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ dan Baekhyun seperti pasangan dongeng"

"Wah, aku ingin punya _namja_ seperti Chanyeol _sunbaenim_"

"Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ begitu beruntung, mendapatkan _yeoja_ seperti Baekhyun _sunbaenim_"

Beberapa pujian terdengar oleh keduanya. Sampai, suara Sehun dengan aura 'teman-kurang-ajar' miliknya bergema di mikrofon dan mengagetkan mereka.

"_Sampai kapan kau berpelukan dengannya di depan orang-orang, hey yoda mesum!?_"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkaget, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya. Orang-orang menatap mereka sambil terkikik gemas. Baekhyun menunduk malu, dan Chanyeol kembali menggaruk tengkuknya –yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, _mianhae_"ucap Chanyeol kikuk, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Baekhyun hanya menurut, dengan rona merah semakin menyala di pipinya.

"Ke-kemana _oppa_ akan membawaku?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Ke tempat kesukaan kita berdua"jawab Chanyeol seraya memamerkan _prankster smile_-nya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menaiki tangga satu persatu. Senyum terukir di bibir keduanya, menandakan kebahagiaan tiada tara tengah melanda keduanya. Seperti sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah, dan Chanyeol seperti tidak mau melepas genggamannya.

CKLEK

"Kita sampai. Atap sekolah di kala malam"gumam Chanyeol, lantas memberi jalan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap langit penuh bintang. Begitu cantik. Dia belum pernah melihat langit secantik itu. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, untuk duduk di tumpukan kayu-kayu, dan menyandar pada dinding.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh– indah"puji Baekhyun tak tertahankan.

"_Aniya_. Mereka sama sekali tidak indah"elak Chanyeol, lantas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping.

"Eh? Tidak indah? Mereka sangat indah! Lihat gugusan-gugusan bintang itu! Kenapa _oppa_ mengatakannya tidak indah?"tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa gugusan bintang.

"Tidak indah, karena yang terindah sudah ada di depan mataku"jawab Chanyeol, lantas mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, lantas tersenyum. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, lantas mengangkat dagunya dan mengunci tatapannya. Chanyeol menatap bola mata yang polos namun sendu itu.

PIP PIP

_Handphone_ Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol pun meraih _handphone_-nya dan menatap sms pada layar itu.

'_Hahaha! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun, yoda mesum! Berterima kasihlah padaku yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang Belle, untuk Beast sepertimu! :P_'

"_Nugu_?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, _aniya_. Hanya sms iseng dari Sehun"elak Chanyeol, lantas segera mematikan _handphone_-nya dan mengantunginya.

Baekhyun bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol, lantas memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol terdiam, lantas tersenyum manis. Dia pun menatap bintang-bintang itu, menikmati keheningan indah di antara keduanya.

Hampir 1 jam, mereka berada di atap sekolah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lantas terkikik. Baekhyun tertidur, dengan wajah yang amat polos untuk ukurang seorang _yeoja_ SMA. Chanyeol pun menatap jam tangannya.

_18.07_

"Ah, sudah malam"gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih _handphone_-nya, lantas mengirimi Sehun sebuah sms.

'_Hun, beritahu keluarga Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Dia sedang tertidur, dan aku tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dan jangan panggil aku yoda mesum, dasar cadel! :P_'

PIP PIP

Setelah sms terkirim, Chanyeol pun memposisikan tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, lantas menggendongnya _ala bridal style_, dan membawanya turun menuju parkiran –tempat ia memarkir mobil. Pemandangan ini ditonton oleh orang-orang pengunjung pesta, dan sebagian besar dari mereka termangu-mangu akan romantisme keduanya.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah, lantas mendudukkan Baekhyun pada kursi penumpang depan. Setelah memakaikannya _seatbelt_, Chanyeol pun menuju kursi kemudi, dan segera menuju ke rumahnya.

-XOXO-

BRM

"_Yeobo_, Chanyeol pulang cepat"ucap seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya pada seorang _namja_ paruh baya.

"Biarkan saja, Tao-_ah_. Dia pasti kelelahan setelah berpesta di sekolah"balas sang _namja_ seraya mengelus surai panjang istrinya.

"Kris_-ah_, kau ini bagaimana! Bagaimana kalau dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, karena kebanyakan minum _soju_ di sekolahnya?"resah _yeoja _bernama Tao –Huang Zitao, ralat, Park Zitao– seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada –pose yang imut di mata Kris Park, suaminya.

"Aku tahu benar siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Dia tak mungkin berani melakukan hal itu. Aku jamin"ucap Kris.

Keduanya terkaget. Chanyeol menggendong seorang _yeoja_ bergaun kuning ke dalam rumah. Di ruang tamu, Kris menimpalinya pertanyaan.

"Itu siapa, Chanyeol?"tanya Kris, masih tenang.

"Sstt, jangan berisik. Nanti dia bangun. Aku akan menjelaskan nanti. Aku mau membaringkannya di kamar, _appa_"jawab Chanyeol, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Chanyeol naik ke lantai 2, lantas menendang pintu kamarnya. Dia pun menidurkan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan menyelimutinya. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah damai Baekhyun. Seakan tak bosan, bukannya turun ke bawah, Chanyeol justru duduk di lantai dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang mulus bak porselen China.

Tao memandangi Chanyeol dari ambang pintu, lantas menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"_Neomu yeppeo_. _Nuguya_, _chagi_?"tanya Tao seraya mengelus pundak datar Chanyeol.

"Ah, dia Byun Baekhyun. Dia pasangan dansaku di sekolah, tapi dia dan aku tidak berdansa lama. Aku mengajaknya ke atap sekolah. Dia sangat senang memandangi bintang. Lalu, dia tertidur. Mau tidak mau aku harus menggendongnya kemari"jawab Chanyeol, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Wah, dia seperti seorang putri tidur, dengan gaun _Belle_ ini"puji Tao seraya mengelus lembut gaun Baekhyun yang berkilau.

"_Nde_. Aku merasa menjadi _namja_ paling beruntung sedunia"balas Chanyeol, terus memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, anak _eomma_ sudah besar ternyata! Dulu, kau tidak pernah membawa Luna ataupun Dara (?) kemari"ucap Tao seraya mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Aww, _eomma_! Aku sudah tidak mencintai mereka. Mereka itu iblis yang hanya mengincar harta kita (_peace_ ^^v). Dan, Baekhyun ini belum menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku, tapi akan menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku!"jelas Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Ya sudah. _Kajja_, kita makan malam. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali memandangi wajahnya"ajak Tao.

"_Eomma_ bisa saja!"ucap Chanyeol, lantas bangkit dan menyusul Tao.

Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun, lantas menutup pintunya. Dia pun turun ke ruang makan.

"_Chagi_, bagaimana? Siapa _yeoja_ itu?"tanya Kris dengan berbisik.

"Tenang saja. Calon _yeojachingu_ Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Susah payah aku mengajak Chanyeol kemari"jawab Tao seraya mengibas tangannya.

"Susah payah? _Wae_?"tanya Kris heran.

"Chanyeol anakmu itu sangat betah memandangi wajah polos _yeoja_ itu. Namanya Byun Baekhyun"jawab Tao dengan wajah berseri.

"_Aigoo_, istriku ini sedang bahagia rupanya"ucap Kris seraya mencolek hidung Tao.

"_Ya_!"pekik Tao tidak terima.

Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang makan seraya menatap pemandangan itu. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. _Mereka tidak tahu umur_; pikir Chanyeol.

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N : Huaaa, maaf, updatenya telat banget! Kemarin tuh pengen diupdate, cuman modem lagi error n' dapet masalah dari FFn-nya, jadi harus nunggu ke sekolah dulu (pake waifai skull)! . Maafkan aku~**

**Aduh, kok malah jadi nyerempet KrisTao, ya? Khkhkh. Disini marga Kris itu Park, ya? *maksa. Untuk memperjelas, Baekhyun itu belum resmi jadi pacar Chanyeol, tapi AKAN jadi pacar Chanyeol ^^**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


	6. Chapter 6 -END-

_**(Chaptered) 'Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love. FF ini dibuat atas request dari Ami KeyByun. Semoga kau suka ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Nde. Aku merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung sedunia"balas Chanyeol, terus memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun._

"_Hehehe, anak eomma sudah besar ternyata! Dulu, kau tidak pernah membawa Luna ataupun Dara (?) kemari"ucap Tao seraya mencubit pipi Chanyeol._

"_Aww, eomma! Aku sudah tidak mencintai mereka. Mereka itu iblis yang hanya mengincar harta kita. Dan, Baekhyun ini belum menjadi yeojachingu-ku, tapi akan menjadi yeojachingu-ku!"jelas Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah._

"_Ya sudah. Kajja, kita makan malam. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali memandangi wajahnya"ajak Tao._

"_Eomma bisa saja!"ucap Chanyeol, lantas bangkit dan menyusul Tao._

_ Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun, lantas menutup pintunya. Dia pun turun ke ruang makan._

"_Chagi, bagaimana? Siapa yeoja itu?"tanya Kris dengan berbisik._

"_Tenang saja. Calon yeojachingu Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Susah payah aku mengajak Chanyeol kemari"jawab Tao seraya mengibas tangannya._

"_Susah payah? Wae?"tanya Kris heran._

"_Chanyeol anakmu itu sangat betah memandangi wajah polos yeoja itu. Namanya Byun Baekhyun"jawab Tao dengan wajah berseri._

"_Aigoo, istriku ini sedang bahagia rupanya"ucap Kris seraya mencolek hidung Tao._

"_Ya!"pekik Tao tidak terima._

_ Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang makan seraya menatap pemandangan itu. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. Mereka tidak tahu umur; pikir Chanyeol._

_._

_-Handkerchief-_

_._

_._

Chapter 6 ^^

Setelah Chanyeol yang mulai bergabung di ruang makan, suasana menjadi cerah dan hangat. Keluarga Kris pun makan dengan pembahasan utama yaitu–

"_Eomma_! Dia bukan _yeojachingu_-ku, tapi akan menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku!"elak Chanyeol dari godaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, wajahmu sangat bersinar ketika menatap anak itu! Kau mencintainya, _eoh_?"goda sang _appa_, Kris.

"Heh, _mollayo_, _appa_. Dia itu _yeoja_ yang _innocent_. Tidak peka"jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"Ah, mana Park Chanyeol yang dulu selalu bersemangat dalam menggapai _yeoja_? Kau harus semangat, _chagi_! _Appa_-mu ini juga susah payah meraih _eomma_-mu! Dulu, _eomma_-mu itu selalu jual mahal! Butuh lebih dari 1 tahun untuk menjadikannya _yeojachingu_!"hibur Kris.

"_Ya_! Jangan kaitkan dengan masa lalu kita, _yeobo_!"tegas sang _eomma_, Tao –tentunya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ah, jadi Baekhyun itu seperti jual mahal? Eumh, masuk akal juga, sih!"gumam Chanyeol seraya menaruh sendok dan garpu di piring.

"Aku selesai. Mau ke kamar. _Annyeong_"lanjut Chanyeol, lantas segera menaruh piring di wastafel dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan, lantas geleng-geleng gemas.

"Anak zaman sekarang, mengungkapkan rasa saja tidak mampu"ucap Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Yah, biarkan saja waktu berjalan. Nanti juga dia akan mengungkapkannya"balas Tao, lantas meraih piring kotor Kris dan membawanya ke wastafel.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Ketika tahu siapa yang membuka pintu, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, dengan air mata masih setia mengalir di pipinya. Dia pun bangun, berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

GREP

"Ka-kau sudah bangun?"tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Hiks– aku takut"gumam Baekhyun dengan isakan kecil, lantas menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol –saking ketakutannya.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun, lantas melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencolek hidung Baekhyun lembut.

"Kenapa harus takut? Rumahku itu aman"ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Ini rumah _oppa_?"kaget Baekhyun, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Ah, kukira aku diculik"lanjut Baekhyun dengan polosnya, lantas menunduk malu.

Chanyeol gemas dengan kepolosan Baekhyun, lantas mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengelus dagu itu.

"Sekarang gantilah gaunmu. Aku akan mengambil bajuku"ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya, lantas beranjak ke lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _t-shirt_ abu-abu dan sebuah rok hitam.

"_T-shirt_ ini punyaku, tapi rok ini punya _noona_-ku. Aku menyembunyikan roknya, dan belum mengembalikannya. Kau bisa memakainya"ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan pakaian itu.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_, _oppa_. Eumh, bi-bisakah _oppa_ keluar?"ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

BLUSH

Pipi Chanyeol memerah, lantas mengangguk kikuk. Chanyeol pun keluar dan menutup pintu. Baekhyun pun mulai melepas gaunnya pelan-pelan.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol didera kegelisahan di luar. Hasratnya mengatakan kalau dia harus mengintip Baekhyun. Tapi, pikiran jernih Chanyeol masih berjalan. _Tahan, Park Chanyeol. Tahan_; pikirnya nestapa.

CKLEK

Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol semakin tercekat. Bagaimana tidak! Gara-gara _t-shirt_ Chanyeol itu besar dan merupakan ukuran _namja_, jadinya kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang termasuk _yeoja _ramping. Dan alhasil, pundak mulus Baekhyun terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Chanyeol menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Apalagi dengan rok mini milik _noona_-nya yang merupakan rok _span_, membuat birahi seorang Chanyeol mencuat.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _oppa_. Aku akan mencuci baju ini kalau sudah dilepas"ucap Baekhyun.

"N-_nde_. Ka-kau tidak harus– mencucinya"jawab Chanyeol dengan tergagap.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Tampak Tao tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membungkuk dalam, dan tersenyum manis.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _ahjumma_. _Choneun_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_"sapa Baekhyun santun.

"Ah, Baekhyun_-ah_. Nah, Chanyeol, ajak dia makan! Dia pasti belum makan! Lagipula, tadi kau mengambil porsinya sedikit"ucap Tao.

"Ah, e-_eomma_, jangan katakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!"tegas Chanyeol gagap.

"Ah, aku benar! Baekhyun, kau makan sama Chanyeol, _nde_!? Chanyeol, jangan membantah!"ucap Tao kepada keduanya.

"Ah, tapi merepotkan, _ahjumma_. La-lagipula saya tidak lapar"tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Chanyeol, _ppali_!"tegas Tao, lantas memberi _deathglare_ pada Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi ini sudah jam 7 malam!"elak Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya, Baekhyun harus sudah makan saat kau datang kemari! Tidak ada penolakan!"tegas Tao, lantas berderap menjauh.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tao sangat lembut pada Baekhyun, namun bisa berubah ganas bila kepada Chanyeol.

"_Eomma oppa_ sangat perhatian"puji Baekhyun, lantas tersenyum.

"Kau lapar, hem?"tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Eumh, sedikit"jawab Baekhyun.

GRUYUK!

Suara tak lazim terdengar menggema di depan kamar Chanyeol yang sepi. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya, lantas tersenyum malu-malu. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, lantas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping.

"_Kajja_. Aku tak akan mengampuni diriku bila kau kelaparan"ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah. Sementara itu, Kris dan Tao mengintip dari dapur.

"Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah besar"bisik Tao.

"Hahaha, kau benar, _chagiya_"balas Kris, lantas mengelus lembut surai istrinya.

-XOXO-

BRM

Tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka. Chanyeol fokus menyetir, sementara Baekhyun hanya memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Eumh, a-aku sudah memberitahu keluargamu di rumah, kalau kau tidak pulang malam ini"gumam Chanyeol.

"Eh? Chanyeol _oppa_ punya nomor keluargaku?"kaget Baekhyun.

"Ah, _aniya_. Aku menyuruh Sehun untuk memberitahu keluargamu. Semoga saja dia sudah memberitahu mereka"jawab Chanyeol seraya mengerem mobil.

"Ah, _arraseo_, _oppa_. Keluargaku memang sangat sensitif soal diriku. Mereka pasti akan tenang kalau sudah tahu tentangku"ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah restoran di salah satu kawasan Seoul Yeonshinnae.

"Nah, sudah sampai! _Kajja_, kau terlihat sangat kelaparan"ucap Chanyeol seraya melepas _seatbelt_-nya.

"Tapi, _oppa_, aku tak biasa makan di restoran mewah seperti ini. Aku biasa makan di restoran sederhana"ucap Baekhyun, dengan raut keraguan.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Chanyeol, hendak memperjelas pernyataan Baekhyun.

"A-aku kan bukan orang yang mampu membayar makanan di sini. Dan lagi, makanan di restoran ini juga tidak biasa dengan lidahku. Aku kadang suka merasa keasinan atau kepedasan"jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah, begitu. Lantas, kau mau makan dimana?"tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku punya tempat langganan. Penjualnya kenal denganku. Dia selalu memberikanku potongan harga kalau makan. Rasanya juga enak"jawab Baekhyun, lantas tersenyum.

"Dimana itu? Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana"ucap Chanyeol, lantas segera memasang _seatbelt_.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _oppa_. Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana membalasnya"ucap Baekhyun yang menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah. Sudah kewajibanku untuk memperlakukanmu istimewa"ucap Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut.

Mereka pun keluar dari _parking area_ restoran itu, lantas mengikuti direksi dari Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah kedai makan di Seoul Park. Kedai sederhana itu tampak sedang ramai. Chanyeol pun memarkir mobilnya, lantas keluar.

"Ini tempatnya?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"_Kajja_!"ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol luluh seketika saat melihat raut semangat dari wajah Baekhyun. Sebelumnya, dia merasa asing dengan kedai itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika menatap wajah Baekhyun, dia merasa bahwa itu adalah tempat yang tidak bermasalah, dan tak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kai _oppa_"sapa Baekhyun pada seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang tengah memasak.

"Ah, Baekhyun_-ah_! _Kajja_, kau duduk saja di sana"ucap _namja _bernama Kai itu seraya menunjuk sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi.

"Ah, aku pesan _bulgogi_ dua porsi, _oppa_!"ucap Baekhyun.

"Siap, _chagiya_!"sahut Kai seraya berpose hormat.

Baekhyun pun duduk di kursi tadi, disusul Chanyeol. Tampak wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan kecemburuan. Hey, untuk apa Chanyeol cemburu pada Kai?

"_Oppa_ kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ah, _aniya_. Aku hanya– tidak suka cara dia memanggilmu tadi. Seorang sepertinya mana boleh memanggil _yeoja_ muda sepertimu dengan sebutan _chagi_"ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesal.

"_Oppa_ cemburu?"tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, lantas hanya menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun mengerjap imut, lantas memasang pose berpikir. Chanyeol menegak _saliva_-nya susah-susah.

"Ah, _oppa_ tak usah cemburu! Kai _oppa_ menganggapku seperti anaknya! Lagipula dia juga sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo _eonnie_. Sudah setengah tahun. Jadi, _oppa_ jangan khawatir"jelas Baekhyun, membuat hati Chanyeol tenang.

"Syukurlah"gumam Chanyeol secara tidak sadar.

Untung Baekhyun tidak dengar. Kai pun membawa dua porsi _bulgogi_ ke kursi mereka, lantas menyajikannya dalam keadaan hangat.

"Nah, _bulgogi_ sudah siap! Selamat menikmati!"pekik Kai tampak senang.

"Ah, _oppa_. Aku mau tanya. Bagaimana dengan kabar Kyungsoo _eonnie_? Kenapa aku jarang melihatnya akhir-akhir ini?"tanya Baekhyun seraya meraih garpu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anakku (congrats! ^^)! Sudah 3 bulan! Yah, dia harus banyak istirahat. Jadi, aku mengurus warung hanya bersama Jongdae"jawab Shindong.

"Eh? Bukankah Jongdae _oppa_ ada di China?"kaget Baekhyun, digelengi Shindong.

"Jongdae bilang dia sedang menemui _yeojachingu_-nya di sini. _Yeoja_ itu adalah seorang penjaga toko pakaian di kawasan Myeong-dong"jelas Kai.

"_Hyung_! Pesanan _bimbimbap_ di meja 3!"terdengar pekikan melengking khas Jongdae.

"_Arraseo_! Nah, aku harus mengurus warung dulu, Baekhyun _chagi_"ucap Kai seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun, lantas menuju dapur.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lantas melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Kai dengan sedikit –ralat, banyak–cemburu.

"Baek, dia sudah dekat denganmu sejak berapa lama?"tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Kai _oppa_? Sudah sejak kecil. Kai _oppa_ itu seperti seorang saudara untukku. Dia begitu baik dan perhatian. Selain Luhan, Kai _oppa_-lah yang mengenalku jauh. Kami dipertemukan dalam acara perpisahan SMA Kyungsoo _eonnie_"jawab Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo? _Nuguya_?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia itu istrinya Kai _oppa_. Waktu perpisahan itu– sekitar 7 tahun lalu. Saat itu, umurku baru 11 tahun, dan Kai _oppa_ sudah 21 tahun. Kyungsoo _eonnie_ berumur 18 tahun. Nah, Kyungsoo _eonnie_ itu kakak sepupuku"jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, begitu. Kalian tampak sangat dekat. Hubungan kalian juga tampaknya sangat baik"ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_. Hubungan kami memang tidak pernah buruk. Kai _oppa_ sangat baik padaku, dan Kyungsoo _eonnie_ juga selalu menghubungiku. Tapi, 3 bulan ini dia tidak ada kabar. Aku tenang setelah tahu kalau dia tengah mengandung! Ah, senangnya!"pekik Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol tidak membalas. Dia hanya melanjutkan makan, sesekali mengintip Kai yang masih melayani pembeli lain.

-XOXO-

"Huh, aku kenyang, _oppa_!"ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk perutnya yang masih ramping.

"_Nde_. Sekarang jam– 8 malam. Aku masih belum mau pulang"ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tapi nanti _eomma oppa_ marah, lho!"kaget Baekhyun.

"Ah, _gwaechana_. _Eomma_-ku akan mengerti kalau aku sedang membawamu"ucap Chanyeol seraya mengibas tangannya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke mobil. Mereka pun masuk dan pergi ke tempat kesukaan Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

"Kita sampai"gumam Chanyeol, lantas menarik rem tangan dan melepas _seatbelt_-nya.

"Ini dimana?"tanya Baekhyun seraya melongo keluar.

"Keluar saja. Nanti kau akan tahu"ucap Chanyeol, lantas membuka pintu.

Mereka pun keluar. Baekhyun mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas mengerjap bingung.

"Sudah mengerti?"tanya Chanyeol, digelengi Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Hah, _arraseo_. Aku akan menjelaskan. Ini adalah tempat spesial, dimana aku selalu bertemu _yeoja_ yang spesial di sini. Dan kuharap– hal itu kembali terjadi sekarang"jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke pinggir bukit. Bukit itu adalah bukit di sekitar _Namsan Tower_. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan kuharap– hari ini aku mendapatkan apa yang aku idam-idamkan"gumam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Baek, mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi ini untuk antisipasi di waktu mendatang. Kulihat banyak _namja_ yang melirikmu, dan aku tak mau ketinggalan. Aku tak mau didahului mereka, dan aku juga merasa bahwa ada sesuatu dalam diriku. Saat aku merasakannya, sesuatu itu justru semakin ingin mencuat keluar. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi aku sadar bahwa sesuatu itu selalu ingin keluar di saat aku bersamamu. Seluruh _moment-moment_ indah kita, membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikanmu. Apakah kau takdirku? _Molla_. Yang aku tahu adalah– saat aku bertemu denganmu di bus, aku merasa bahwa aku harus– melindungimu. Entah karena apa. Aku hanya merasa bahwa– aku harus selalu di sampingmu, menjadi perisaimu. Menjadi sandaranmu di kala sedih dan sakit. Aku ikut bahagia jika kau juga bahagia, dan aku sangat suka _moment-moment_ di saat kau tersenyum tulus tanpa beban"jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, membuat Baekhyun diam membisu.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran. Dia berharap Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan kurasa, inilah saat yang tepat. Baek, _would you be mine_? _From now on until the end_?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang hati-hati.

Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangannya, lantas kembali menatap Chanyeol dalam. Dia menyusuri mata _obsidian_ Chanyeol, mencari secuil kebohongan. Namun, yang ia dapat hanyalah –cinta yang tulus.

"Baek? Apa jawabanmu?"tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menerima apapun jawabanmu, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah– kebahagiaanku"lanjut Chanyeol, dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit tidak rela.

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol lembut. Dia tersenyum di balik tundukan kepalanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik _onyx_-nya, lantas tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak mengambil saputangannya, namun dicegah oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pada Chanyeol, lantas tersenyum manis –sangat manis.

"Bagaimana aku menjawab, _oppa_? Sudah cukup aku sakit karena Sehun _oppa_. Apa _oppa_ tahu?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

Chanyeol langsung merasakan hatinya berontak. Dia sedikit tidak menerima kalimat Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, _oppa_. Sedih jika aku membayangkan masa lalu cintaku itu"lanjut Baekhyun, dengan sedikit isakan tertahankan.

"Kalau kau menolak, aku takkan keberatan. Berikan saja jawabanmu, dan aku akan dengan lapang dada menerimanya"hibur Chanyeol dengan tulus.

GREP

Baekhyun mendekap Chanyeol erat. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol pun harus sedikit merunduk, dan Baekhyun harus sedikit berjinjit. Pundak tegas Chanyeol pun sudah basah karena air mata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak _oppa_, yang jelas-jelas sudah menyayangiku dengan tulus"jawab Baekhyun dengan air mata yang deras.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan lebih erat. Dia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan pinggang Baekhyun. Setetes bulir lembut mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia pun ikut terharu.

"Aku akan menyayangimu dengan tulus, Baek. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kau tak menginginkanku lagi"gumam Chanyeol.

"Hiks hiks"hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, lantas menatap wajah Baekhyun. Wajah itu sudah memerah. Matanya bengkak. Bibir Baekhyun tidak berhenti terisak. Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, dan tidak lagi dengan saputangannya.

"Izinkan aku untuk memilikimu, Baek"gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sendu. Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun, lantas memamerkan _prankster smile_-nya yang menawan.

"_Uljima_, _arraseo_. Jangan lagi menangis di hadapanku. Tapi, jika kau tak mampu menahan tangis itu, izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Tak hanya di saat sedih. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu di setiap saat dalam hidupku. Izinkan aku untuk meraih dirimu yang begitu mahal dan langka ini, Baekkie"hibur Chanyeol, dengan kata-kata yang begitu menyentuh.

"_Oppa_, _kamsahamnida_"ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Untuk?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Untuk semuanya"jawab Baekhyun, lantas tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan. Dia menatap manik mata Baekhyun dalam. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat. Mereka pun saling memejamkan mata perlahan. Hidung keduanya sudah saling beradu dan–

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke rumahnya. Chanyeol merasa sangat gugup, apalagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang akan memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada keluarganya.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Baekkie? Ah, kau baik-baik saja. Kami khawatir sekali! Sehun sudah memberitahu _eomma_, tapi _eomma_ tetap khawatir!"timpal seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya setelah melihat Baekhyun.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Namun, kedua orang tua itu terdiam takjub, manakala melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi nan tampan di belakang Baekhyun. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

Suasana canggung tercipta. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dia meremas ujung celananya dengan sangat gelisah. Kyuhyun –_appa_ Baekhyun– dan Sungmin –_eomma_ Baekhyun– tengah saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Jadi– kau datang kemari untuk– melamar Baekhyun?"tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Ah, _aniya_. Saya datang kemari, karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat keluarga dari Baekhyun. Lagipula, kami harus kuliah dulu. Saya akan melamar Baekhyun– kalau kami sudah lulus kuliah. Mungkin masih 3-4 tahun lagi"jawab Chanyeol santun.

"Ah, kukira kau ingin melamar Baekhyun. Kalau kau mau melamar Baekhyun juga kami tidak masalah"timpal Sungmin.

"Tapi, kalau mau lebih dekat dulu juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah, karena kami juga ingin memiliki menantu yang santun dan mengenal kami jauh. Panggil aku _appa_, dan Sungmin dengan _eomma_"sambung Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo_, _appa_ dan _eomma_"sahut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, lantas tersenyum bahagia. Kebahagiaan mereka pun sudah lengkap, karena diri mereka yang saling melengkapi.

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dilamar orang *padahal belum cukup umur -_-

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

**A/N : Ini FF author dedikasikan untuk request dari Ami KeyByun! Thnx for request ^^ Kalo mau request juga, bisa minta ke author ^^**

**Author masih bingung, mau dibikin sequelnya apa nggak. Terserah readers juga, sih. Author mah cuman ikut-ikutan. Kalo mau sequel, mungkin lusa author post, soalnya harus diketik dulu. Kalo gak ada, author mau hiatus sejenak, sampai UN SMP selesai ^^**

**Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan, karena ini adalah FF GS pertama author buat EXO Couple. Hehehe~**

**Sekali lagi, thnx for review! Mind to RnR my FF?**


End file.
